My Little Brats
by nciskid1415
Summary: NCIS; family style. Tony and Ziva have two girls; Maddie and Tali DiNozzo-David. Tim and Abby have two kids; Ryan and Annabel McGee. Gibbs watches from the sidelines knowing this is the beginning. spanking of minors, you've been warned
1. Chapter 1

Tony and Ziva are married and have two daughters; Maddie who is the oldest at eleven years old and Tali at six years old. Both of them are truly a lot like their parents in their own way they experience life with family surrounding them. In addition Abby and Tim are married as well and have a two children; Ryan who's ten and Annabel who is also six. Will contain spanking of minors, you have been warned.

Chapter 1

Ryan Jethro McGee is bored out of his mind. He is most commenly called R.J by his cousins, parents, friends and stupid little sister. His mom, practically forced their dad to name him Jethro or Leroy. After his Uncle Gibbs, he prefers Gibbs to almost anything. Annabel once thought it'd be cute to call him Uncle L.J, which everyone thought 'was SOO adorable' Ryan thought that was kissing up. In his opinion Annabel is a pain in the ass. Sometimes she's good and a ton of the time she's bad. It isn't fair, he being the only dude in the family. Uncle Gibbs should get married to a lady with a boy his age. Maddie is loads of fun, but she causes too much trouble for his liking. He loves trouble, just not too much trouble. Maddie enjoys trouble more than chocolate. Trouble just sticks to the oldest child in the family.

"Mom, can I go play with Patrick" R.J asked his mother who smiles warmly at her oldest child.

"And you complain about you're name R.J" Tim remarked from the kitchen working on his book, you can hear little dings his type-writer makes every few seconds.

"Patrick and R.J are great names" Abby turns to address her son "of course hon, be home soon. Dinner is brewing!" Abby said leaning over to give her son a peck on the cheek, he pulls away. R.J doesn't like it much when his mom calls him 'hony' or kisses him, he's a MAN now. Ten, double numbers.

"MMMOOOMMM" R.J groaned, Abby rolls her eyes and smoothes out her son's hair.

"You want me to read you a bed-time story and yet you don't like it when I kiss you goodbye...MEN!" Abby said over dramatically causing Tim to whirl around at his wife.

"Try figuring out woman who except you to remember every detail about everything" Tim muttered under his breath, Abby turns around with spatula on her hip.

"Who are you talking about, McGee?" Abby threatened cocking an eyebrow, R.J leaves the room worried they'll start making out.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Tim lied, turning a deep red.

"That's what I thought" Abby said turning back to cooking the pasta wearing a smirk in both her eyes and face.

Outside, Patrick Curtis has been waiting for about fifteen minutes for R.J and he's growing impatient. When he sees his best bud, coming out of the drive-way, wearing his helmet and pushing his bike. He let's out a sigh of relief, sometimes R.J takes all day just when he goes to the bathroom. Pat is a short boy with long light brown, almost red hair that falls into his wild brown eyes. His twenty year older brother Darry takes care of him since his mom died and his dad is in jail. He also has another older brother Randy who is fourteen and stays quiet. Darry actually is very firm, sometimes he even swats Randy or Patrick when they're been mouthy.

"Wanna race down the hill?" R.J offered shrugging his small shoulders.

"Sure, long as you're prepared to get beat" Pat said wearing a smirk.

"You can't beat me. My bike is better" R.J said and technically that's true. Patrick, always gets the hand-me-downs, which really bugs him.

"Is not" Patrick lied, turning redder than when his brother's girlfriend, Sandy came to his school saying he left his lunch on the table and hugged him. He shudders at the memory.

"Come on, let's do it" R.J offered nudging his best friend who smiles. He sorta wishes that Darry was like R.J's dad; funny, smart and sometimes even a little carefree.

"Okay, but Randy is teaching me to ride really fast" Pat warned, Randy is really smart and stuff. So he's been teaching him how to ride even faster than anyone, so he says.

"Good luck" R.J snorted not noticing his pouty little sister standing at the window glaring at them.

"MOMMY! Can, I play outside too?" Annabel asked looking at her mom with the matching black hair and her father's grey-green eyes.

"Hon, you know R.J wants to play alone with his friend" Abby said keeping a close eye on her little princess.

"Can I have Hannah over?" Annabel asked her eyes are now shining with happiness at the thought.

"Cupcake, its too late to have friends over" Abby said, whenever she called Annie cupcake. It usually means sorry or no can do, but Annabel likes the way it sounds.

"R.J has Patrick over" Annabel whined, it isn't fair mommy is sooo mean.

"No, R.J is playing outside with Patrick. He didn't have him over, they met outside when he finished his homework" Abby corrected knowing that Hannah is probably having dinner then going to bed.

"Can I meet Hannah outside?" Annabel asked innocently, Abby gives her a look.

"Annie, why don't you color?" Tim offered seeing to how this might become a full blown tantrum. All Sunday, Annabel has been behaving better than perfect, he hopes she doesn't ruin it now.

"You're mean" Annabel complained to her parents, who hide their smiles.

"Annabel, its too late to have friends over" Tim said softly, he has a soft spot for his little girl.

"WHY?" Annabel asked stamping her feet, Abby looks from the two of them angrily.

"Because we're having dinner soon and no" Tim answered trying to keep a tight lid on the anger forming in his gut.

"But, WHY?" Annabel asked pushing some buttons, very hard.

"We're having dinner soon" Tim repeated through clenched teeth.

"But, WHY, can't Hannah eat with us?" Annabel asked knowing that it is a late and after dinner she hasta take a bath and go to bed.

"Because I said so, that's why. Now play something else while you have the time to" Tim spoke in a firm tone, not snapping at Annie completly or giving in. Hearing little feet stomp away, he runs his hand over his face and groans.

"She's almost as stubborn as you" Tim commented while Abby sits beside him and smiles.

"She is our little girl" Abby said looking out the window to see two bikes go flying down the hill.

"She's a very persistant girl...he's fine, Abs" Tim said sensing her worry as her little boy pulls his bike back up the hill.

"I know, just don't like it when he gets hurt" Abby said shaking her head at the memories of him fracturing his ankle and getting a bruise below his knee.

In the DiNozzo-David household there are some good days, some okay days, and some days that the DiNozzo sisters are at each others throats. Maddie, who has been taught to share with her little sister, is starting to get fed up. Sitting at the dinner table, numbly finishing up the last of her homework, Maddie sighs wondering how much trouble she's going to get in for getting yet another detention. She sees the white slip peeking out of her folder and tucks it back in there, before mom notices. The sixth grader is obviously trying to improve her record, considering she's already gotten six this year. Seven would be, a personal best in Maddie's opinion, but she knows for a fact that her parents would be pissed off. If they find out that is.

"Mom, where's dad?" Maddie asked apprehensive the school might have sent an email home or to work about her misbehaving in class or calling the teacher out or maybe even rolling her eyes a few times.

"Getting drinks with a frat friend, he'll be home soon" Ziva answered smiling at her perplexed daughter who smiles back.

"Can I go to the skate park with Ethan? He's wants to show me a trick" Maddie asked patiently, Ziva smiles warmly at her until she realizes she left her other daughter with scissors. The smile disappears and is replaced with a pale worried look. She and Tony haven't started spanking Tali yet, giving her light swats, but nothing more.

"Did you finish you're homework?" Ziva asked looking at her daughter who smiles a strange smile.

"Yah" Maddie replied looking out the window hopefully.

"Would you like me to check it over?" Ziva asked lightly picking up her folder causing Maddie's breath to catch and her to stiffen.

"Err..no, it is fine mom" Maddie answered swallowing hard, Ziva glances at the pre-teen and hands the folder back over to her tense daughter.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Ziva asked sensing her worry, as she looks into the other room to see Tali standing on a chair and cutting up their flowers.

"Uhh, no…can I go now?" Maddie lied quickly, usually her mother can see straight through her little lies, but today Ziva has been trying to control Tali who has proven to be a...challenge as some would put it.

"Yes, be back before dark" Ziva said going into the living room while Maddie quickly leaves, knowing if she goes really fast her mom won't yell at her to wear a helmet.

"Tali get down from there" Ziva ordered softly, turning to finish the chicken stir fry and potatoes wondering why this child is so incorrigible.

Tali, leaps down from the chair, her light brown hair falls into her dark brown eyes. Tons of people say she looks like daddy and Maddie looks like mommy. Except Maddie's eyes which look like a bluish-green color that Tali finds pretty. She glares at her mommy behind her back, before climbing back onto the chair and cautiously snipping off the tops of the flowers.

"Tali, stop cutting the flowers" Ziva ordered a little more firmly, hearing those little snip-snips even with her back turned. Glaring at the sizzling chicken on the pan she hears a loud sigh and an even louder whine.

"Mommy I want the flowers for my room" Tali whined jumping off from the chair and grumping.

"You already have very pretty flowers on you're wall" Ziva reminded her, room is pink with daises carefully painted on her wall along with a dancing like theme. Maddie's room is a vibrant blue with posters of art and music on the wall.

"But, I want more" Tali whined stamping her feet loudly, Ziva takes a deep breath and shakes her head.

"I said no" Ziva answered weakly, feeling a little ashamed if it were Madelyn she would've swatted her. She might have even took her over her knee and given her a few swats; five at the most. Most of the time she feels weak against Tali, whom she named in honor of her younger sister as does Tony. They both can can tell that Maddie is becoming more and more annoyed with the fact that they barely even punish Tali and started spanking her at five years old. They had a reason to, she was a wonderful and perfect baby; slept seven hours, wasn't colic, but when she turned three she became an unruly little menace, but the cutest baby in town. Always running around and causing trouble wherever she turned.

The six year old quietly goes back onto the chair and starts snipping on the red roses that Ziva got for Valentines Day. Ziva spins around and gives her the firmest of looks. Tali's face becomes angrily as she rolls her eyes at her mommy. They don't ever spank her cos she's the youngest, but they do to Maddie cos she's way older.

"Talia, knock it off or I will spank you" Ziva threatened the empty threat, hoping that it works over the past months. She feels as though it is a hollow threat, Tali sits down on the chair and starts coloring like before.

At the park, Maddie has been explaining to her longest and best friend Ethan O'Brien. He has been trying to comfort Maddie in a manly way, looking a little pale on some parts. Kicking an overly grown weed in the pavement, Ethan shrugs. His dark blonde, almost golden hair sways in the October wind. He just got back from a two week trip from his Grandparents house in Vegas with his younger brother; Alex while his mother visited their great-aunt in Wisconsin with Ethan's youngest sibling Jenna. Their father is on leave serving in Iraq or someplace, their mom tries to keep them busy when he goes.

"What am I gonna do?" Maddie asked worriedly to Ethan who smiles at her. Every time he speaks to Maddie, it seems she's always in hot water just waiting for it to cool down.

"The only thing you can do...join a cult in Northern Alaska and change you're name to Bobo. Or you could I dunno tell the truth" Ethan joked smiling and giggling at his feeble attempt to be funny.

"I'm serious Ethan" Maddie said glaring at him the same way her mother glares at her father, when he tells her stories of his past. He hopes to relive his younth, someday...she always laughs and cracks a smile at that part.

"Yada, yada, yada...I know, kay" Ethan answered rolling his brown eyes at her. Sometimes Maddie can be a real pain in the...

"So? What am I gonna do?" Maddie repeated seriously, she hasn't been this serious since her sixth white slip. Which, was two weeks ago to be exact.

"I dunno" Ethan said shrugging as he kicks his skateboard into his hand, trying to look cool in front of the older girls.

"Thanks you've helped me so much" Maddie answered sarcastically, sometimes Ethan is useless when it comes to having fun.

"Forge it? I did that once with my mum's signature, no one found out" Ethan offered rolling his eyes like it is the most obvious thing in the entire world.

Maddie's hazel eyes become wide with shock. "Really?"

"Honest" Ethan answered turning to look at his best friend, who rolls her hazel blue eyes at him.

"I don't know" Maddie hesitated; she's never really done something like that before. Her dad would spank her, then her mom would kill her and then her aunt could get rid of all the evidence.

"What are you chicken?" Ethan dared to say; only a few guys and girls can get away with calling Maddie one of those names. Ethan is one of those people, who Maddie has known for more than half of her life. He is skating on thinner ice than he knows at the moment.

Ethan smirks at Maddie's pissed off expression, he watches as she looks startled he'd dare say something like that. Not too many people can call Maddie out like that without getting a bloody lip or something. "No!" she answered in a pissed off manner, barely containing her arising temper.

"I get it, if you wanna chicken out. I mean you don't do anything fun anymore" Ethan said with a simple shrug, knowing that antagonizing Maddie will only get her even more involved.

"Shut up, Ethan. I'll do it" Maddie declared folding her arms over her chest, giving her friend a look to dare try and provoke her some more.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked warily, loosening his helmet as they look at the sunset for a few moments in silence.

"Yah, now shud up" Maddie said leaning against the graffiti covered wall, were most kids hang out to catch their breaths or argue.

"Okay, but you can't chicken out" Ethan warned her wearing a stupid grin, Maddie glares at him. Her bluish-green eyes are now glaring at him with her teeth set, Ethan back away from her with his hands raised in defense.

"I never do" Maddie said irritably, as she kicks her skateboard which flies into her right hand and starts home. Ethan winces instantly feeling a twinge of guilt that he knows Maddie will get revenge on calling her out.

"See yah tomorrow, Maddie" Ethan called to his best friend, she doesn't even look over her shoulder to smile or even wave back at him just stomps home. _Great, just great, I've pissed off the only person who can and most likely will get revenge without getting caught._


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, there's Sandy, see yah tomorrow R.J" Patrick said seeing Darry's truck pull up in the drive-way with Sandy driving it. Darry must be working late tonight or something.

"See yah" R.J said unhappily wishing they could ride for much longer, but Abby called them inside five minutes to seven thirty.

"Tell Darry, Sandy and Randy we said hi, Patrick" Abby said smiling kindly at the young boy, while Tim places the bike in the trunk of Darry's car.

"I will Mrs. McGee" Patrick assured her wearing a care-free smile as he jumps into the car and nods at Sandy.

"Mom, what's for dinner?" R.J asked the second he sees the pick up truck, leave their drive way.

"Pasta and chicken, hon" Abby said ruffling his hair, wondering if they should go to the barber to get him a haircut.

"Cool, call me when it's ready" R.J said running upstairs and meeting a grumpy Annabel at the top of the staircase.

"Hey shrimp" R.J greeted his sister with his award winning smile, its Abby's smile. Only on rare occasions he calls Annabel shrimp, or shortie.

"Don't call me that" Annabel snapped at him, this isn't fair. R.J looks startled for a few seconds and sighs.

"What's wrong this time?" R.J asked deciding to bite into his stupid little sister's dramatic moment.

"Mommy and Daddy are mean" Annabel whispered hoping they won't hear them.

"Why are they mean?" R.J asked sitting beside her on the stairs that have a pale looking rug covering them.

"Cos they didn't lemme have Hannah over" Annabel blurted out folding her arms over her chest, hiding her butterfly covered orange t-shirt.

"Annie, it would ave' been too late" R.J shrugged at his sister, who sticks her tongue out at him.

"You mean like them" Annabel said glaring at her big and sort of annoying older brother, who shrugs helplessly. Like, he has no choice but to be mean and comment on her every move.

"Aww, come on Annie don't be a dufus" R.J said fighting the urge to call her a long list of other names. Their parents may be a little strict, but considering all that she's done throughout the years, they're nicer than ever.

"I am not" Annabel said loudly, Tim looks at the pair warily. R.J nudges her to lower her voice or else they might get into trouble, Annabel glares harder but complies.

"You act like one" R.J muttered under his breath, knowing too well that Annabel hears him.

"Do not" Annabel blubbered wiping the tears from her small cheeks; R.J rolls his grayish green eyes.

"See you're starting to cry, you always get me into trouble" R.J said throwing his hands into the air and looking more and more like Tim.

"I do NOT" Annabel argued glaring at him; trying to decide if she should tell on him or not.

"Whatever, I'm gonna play video games" R.J said coolly going into his bedroom and shutting the door behind him, leaving a really angry Annabel who storms into her own bedroom slamming the door behind her.

"Just wait until she's a teenager" Abby joked taking a long sip of her Caf-Pow, thank god Timmy goes out and buys her them by the gallons.

"I don't even want to think about it" Tim said covering his face with his hands, Abby sits down beside him and smiles brightly.

"Well she'll be one in seven years or so" Abby said wondering if Tim wants to have another child.

"Then they'll be bigger tantrums, more trouble, and…boys" Tim said shuddering at the thought of his sweet little angel kissing a teenage boy.

"Remember we have a boy too whose going to be a teen in three years" Abby reminded her husband, sometimes she feels like R.J gets the short end of the stick.

"Abs, do you think we'll be ready for teenagers" Tim asked changing the subject with his new found worries.

"Timmy, if you think we won't be able to handle teens. Then you have another thing coming. Anyway we'll probably have another little kid"

"We're having more kids?" Tim asked assuming two was enough for them; this is a total mind blower.

"Maybe" Abby said slyly winking at him, as she goes to get dinner ready. Tim shakes his head and turns back to his writing.

Maddie skated all the way home, when she saw the sun setting. Her mind is whirling at the thought to listening to Ethan, he's smart some of the time and can be a trouble-maker. Maybe that's why they're such great friends; they both have commen interest. Causing trouble and not getting caught for most of it. They both have annoying little sisters, who are a few ages apart, but even so...

"I'm home and I'm not late" Maddie declared running into the house with her skateboard in hand. She smiles as she walks into the kitchen to where her family is setting the table.

"Did you wear your helmet?" Ziva asked smirking as her oldest daughter wondering how many of those DiNozzo genes are in her. Maddie, knowing too well her mother can find out anything tells the truth.

"I don't remember, you telling me I had to…I might have, those details are hard to tell" Maddie trailed off starting to leave the room.

"Madelyn" Tony warned his face softening up as Tali shows him a picture she made in school.

"Okay, you got me. I didn't bring it, but I didn't fall either" Maddie said trying her best to remain positive.

"You could have, that's why you have to wear one" Tony said firmly, Tali smiles it is a fun time when Maddie gets into trouble.

"Every time" Maddie asked assuming he is joking or off his rocker.

"You know as well as I do. It's a rule, you have to follow. We don't want you getting hurt, now wash up for dinner" Tony informed her, causing Maddie's face to face.

"Dad, I don't see the big deal. I didn't even get hurt. And anyway you didn't care when Tali tries to fly" Maddie protested angrily, they never let her get away with anything.

"I can fly" Tali insisted indignantly, Maddie huffs and all the anger bursts in side of her.

"Yah and monkeys _hate_ bananas" Maddie said sarcastically, Ziva nudges Tony to say something, but Tali beats him to it.

"Shut up" Tali ordered usually the people in her life actually listen when she orders them around. Not Maddie; is free-spirited, minded, and doesn't take no for an answer.

"Why don't you make me?" Maddie said daring her little sister to throw a punch and get into trouble.

"Mommy" Tali tattled smirking with her eyes at Maddie who glares whole heartedly at Tali. Sometimes that little brat lands her in more trouble than imagined.

"Madelyn, stop it, she's only six" Ziva ordered causing Maddie's mouth to drop open in shock. It's always her fault, damn it.

"Yada, yada, yada" Maddie answered through clenched teeth, shoving a few bites into her mouth before looking at the clock.

"Your on thin ice, Madelyn DiNozzo" Tony whispered coolly in her ear, Maddie does her best to keep her cool.

After dinner, Ziva sits beside Maddie on the couch; Maddie keeps her eyes on the television set. Smoothing out her dark brown curls, Ziva nudges her once playful daughter trying to get her to giggle. Maddie tries her best not to look over or smile, seeing this as a good opportunity Ziva starts tickling Maddie. Almost instantly Maddie starts giggling and laughing with delight.

"I know it is hard being the oldest" Ziva said stroking Maddie's cheek, she has happy tears dancing down her face.

"Tali, looks up to you" Ziva continued nudging Maddie once again. Maddie gives her a pissed off look, the smile is washed from her lightly tanned face.

"She looks up to almost everyone who isn't shorter than her" Maddie said rolling her eyes and smiling that genetic smile of hers. Ziva does her best to keep from laughing, at least we know she's a through and through DiNozzo.

"You have to set a good example for her, Maddie. She is only six years old" Ziva said lightly tapping the eleven year olds knee.

"I always have to do, everything for HER" Maddie burst indignantly, here they were having an okay conversation and mom hasta ruin it with involving Tali. _Tali, this and Tali that. It's a real pain in the ass...she's a baby and annoying little..._

"Now you know that isn't true" Ziva said giving her a knowing look, hoping that Maddie knows that isn't true. Well she hopes more than she knows, it is hard to tell what Maddie is feeling now-a-days. After all she is a budding teen.

"Is too" Maddie insisted stamping her feet like a little kid.

"Maddie, is there something annoying you?" Ziva asked sincerely, wondering why on Earth her eleven year old is whining like a little kid. Then again she is a child who is in need of some dicipline every once in awhile.

"No, I am fine…just tired is all. Night mom" Maddie lied shivering away from Ziva whose eyes connect with Maddie's.

A feeling inside Ziva knows she should have grabbed Maddie and made her answer the question more truthfully. She pushes it aside when she hears a door slam. Shaking her head wonderously, Ziva begins to wonder if she should have taken Maddie over her knee or done something to stop her from trying to annoy everyone. Then again, it is a very hard time for Maddie, she's becoming a teenager and they need to give her some time to actually adapt.

Going up to her room, Maddie ignores as Tony tells Tali a bedtime story. Instead, she sits down at her desk and takes out the white slip; nervously. His name is shorter than her mom's and the school knows him better as Tony DiNozzo. Luckily, Maddie keeps some field trip signatures in case something happens. Squinting Maddie gently scribbles down her father's signature. Placing the note into her folder and going to bed, Maddie swallows her worries with a new plan on not getting caught. Operation; Move In.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning R.J wakes up to the sound of his dad shouting at him to get dressed for school or he'll miss the bus. Groaning, R.J gets on his uniform, it's a weird dress code at his school. The boys wear pale corduroy pants or shorts, white socks, and a polo t-shirt any color what-so-ever. The girls wear plaid skirts or tan pants as well, regular socks, and white or blue long sleeved shirts. In the winter and fall they have to wear a dark blue sweater over their long sleeved shirt. The summer the girls have to wear blue and white blouses that do not have to be long sleeved. Really, the only thing that both boys and girls can wear are shoes, most of the kids make it a point to wear cool ones.

"R.J. McGee, let's go" Tim called from downstairs, picking up the pace. R.J struts into the kitchen wearing his uniform.

"Annabel, come on sweetie" Tim called; R.J feels a twinge of jealously. His dad doesn't have a cute little nickname for him well besides R.J. but everyone calls him that. Even Father Jack, cept' when he's yelling at him or something.

"Daddy, it's itchy" Annabel complained stomping down the stairs in her long sleeved white shirt and the dark blue sweater.

"Hon, you have to wear it" Abby intervened worried that Tim will let her wear her Princess Dress or something.

"But, mommy" Annabel whined stamping her feet looking like a stupid little baby.

"Don't 'but, mommy' me. Move your tushie to the table for breakfast" Abby ordered smiling brightly at her two beautiful children. R.J smiles at his mom as he and Annabel eat their Lucky Charms. Tim smiles brightly at his wife who winks at him.

"Mommy, can I bring in one of my Barbies for show and tell?" Annabel asked excitedly squeezing her eyes shut hopefully.

"I don't see why not" Abby said smiling brightly at her daughter who beams with delight and lets out a breath of relief.

"Yay" Annabel cheered grinning from ear to ear with a crooked grin. R.J's mouth is open in agape, what? NO way.

"MOM" R.J groaned loudly, everyone turns to look at him.

"What's wrong R.J?" Abby asked calmly, lightly kicking Tim's leg under the table.

"She can't bring one of them" R.J answered quickly, causing Annabel to glare at him who said he was in charge?

"Why?" Abby asked sternly, seeing her son look around worriedly before answering her.

"She'll come up to me at recess and ask me to play…in front of my friends" R.J gasped in shock, Tim smiles at his son's manly attitude.

"You should be proud Annabel wants to play with you" Tim said hiding his smile with the rough draft of his book. Annabel goes up to her bedroom to pick a dollie of hers.

"She'll EMBARRESS ME, Dad. Come on, does she really hafta? Why can't she bring a ten dollar bill to school or something…COOL" R.J asked shaking his head.

"Ryan, just eat your breakfast" Tim ordered firmly, Annabel sticks her tongue out at him and smirks.

"My life is falling apart" R.J said banging his head repeatedly on the table, the milk and orange juice glasses are shaking.

"Stop it R.J" Tim ordered sternly, R.J shakes his head and bangs harder.

"R.J either eat your breakfast or brush your teeth, your choice" Tim compromised wondering if this is a good decision.

"I'll eat" R.J answered lifting his head up from the table and eating his breakfast until it's time to go to school.

Upstairs, Annabel is looking around for her favorite dollie when she goes into R.J's room 'by mistake.' Looking around for sumtin cool ta bring in, she spots his Spy Camera. She isn't posed' to touch it, cos the first one he had she accidentally got it all ruined with her grape juice. Reaching out Annabel looks around hoping her mommy doesn't come up to see what's taking her so long. And then sees her reaching out to 'borrow' one of her big brother's favorite toy; her mommy would get daddy to spank her. Then her butt would be stingy during Show and Tell. Quickly placing the Camera into her school bag, Annabel skips back downstairs smiling more at her brother than anyone else.

"Which Barbie did you bring?" Abby asked looking down at her daughter who smiles widely up at her.

"Princess Barbie, mommy" Annabel answered her mommy smiles down at her while daddy gives R.J a look not to say a word about her bringing a 'BARBIE' to school.

"You're probably gonna ta lose it" R.J muttered under his breath, chewing with his mouth open just to make his mom mad. Tim gives his son a final warning look to 'cut the crap or he'll take him over his knee' R.J complies.

"Or maybe not, who knows?" R.J added worriedly, Annabel smiles a wavering smile then begins to think _what if I do lose his Camera? Mommy and Daddy'll be real mad...uh-oh. _Abby leads the kids into the car with Annabel looking like a little ghost while R.J looks out the window hoping that she does lose her stupid doll before afternoon recess. Guilt washes over him.

"Daddy, I dun wanna wear it" Tali decided folding her arms over her chest, Maddie checks her watch.

"You have to Tali, its part of the dress code" Tony said struggling to tie her flailing red shoes.

"I dun wanna look like everyone else" Tali shouted kicking her legs angrily looking like a brat, Maddie watches a little annoyed. If she still threw tantrums, she'd get a few swats for sure.

"Mom, we're going to be late" Maddie complained seeing her little sister dressed in only her school skirt and an undershirt.

"You must be patient, Maddie" Ziva stated the usual morning ritual. Tali, complains about wearing a uniform and Maddie complains about not getting to walk with her friends.

"I don't like being patient" Maddie growled under her breath.

"Try it" Ziva answered quickly handing Maddie her cargo different color blues backpack.

"Why don't you for a change?" Maddie asked sounding like a spoiled brat, Ziva whirls around to look at Maddie.

"Loose the attitude" Ziva ordered her voice sounding sharp.

"I didn't know I had one" Maddie said sounding edgy and sarcastic.

"Don't start with me" Ziva said giving her a look to watch her self or she might just end up with a sore rear.

"Start what?" Maddie asked feigning her innocent; Ziva places her hands on her hips in an effort to show she's annoyed.

"Maddie, hold on. Tali's almost ready. All we need is to get her to brush her teeth, and get her skirt on" Tony called hearing the two of them bicker reminds him of how Abby and Ziva used to argue.

"Aww come on. I wanna walk with Ethan and Ken without being late" Maddie declared firmly, giving her mom a look that obviously says 'let me do what I want.'

"Maddie, just a little longer" Ziva assured the impatient eleven year old who rolls her hazel looking eyes.

"Do I hafta walk with Tali? She's really slow and bugs me" Maddie asked keeping her eyes on the stairs; worried if she looks into her mothers. Then she'll see the fire build up and up and up until there's a KABOOM.

"She likes it when you walk her Maddie" Ziva answered trying her best to keep the smile plastered onto her face.

"Why can't you walk her?" Maddie whined, in a sulky tone. It may be morning, but Ziva is getting more and more annoyed with her oldest daughters behavior and attitude.

"Its a rule for you to, and we live near the school" Ziva explained for what seemed like the ten thousandth time.

"The rules around here suck" Maddie huffed keeping her hands over her bottom, knowing she'll probably get swatted for mouthing off.

"Pardon me?" Ziva asked cocking an eyebrow; Maddie swallows hard knowing she might have a stingy feeling somewhere in her ass.

"I always get the short end of the stick" Maddie muttered under her breath, zipping up her Gap sweatshirt.

"What is that supposed to me, Madelyn DiNozzo?" Ziva asked, putting her full attention on Maddie who backs into the wall.

"Nothing, cos you guys play favorites" Maddie said in all honesty Ziva didn't think Maddie would retaliate. Usually she shrugs and apologizes before she lands her self in serious trouble. Now, Maddie's past the joking sarcastic part and has a one way ticket to stepping over the line.

"Zi let her walk with her friends. We can drive Tali to school" Tony intervened winking quickly at Maddie who almost smiles, but remembers she's mad so doesn't.

"We'll talk about this later Madelyn" Ziva whisper, fortunately Maddie has her hands over her bottom until she's a outside and a very safe distance away from both parents. One is acting stern and the other is acting care-free; this should be good.

"Why did you intervene?" Ziva whispered harshly to Tony who is struggling to hold onto the kicking and whining Tali.

"My lady, I only did it to prevent you from getting angrier with Maddie. She's at a tough age" Tony said showing Tali how to tie her shoes; the bunny under the tunnel trick.

"Never thought I'd hear you say those words" Ziva remarked while she smiles warmly down at Tali who smiles sweetly back at her.

"I've just decided there are too many women in this house. I need some male bonding time with McGee or something" Tony declared locking the car doors as they drive to school.

"You had 'male bonding time' yesterday with your frap friends" Ziva said helping Tali into her winter jacket.

"Frat, Ziva. A frap is a chocolate beverage, like a milkshake" Tony corrected while Ziva cocks an eyebrow at him basically saying 'why should I care?'

Kicking a weed of grass, Ken and Ethan both shake their heads as they hear Maddie's morning routine once more. They both know Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo and think considering they're pretty firm, Maddie got off easy. Nudging at one another, Ken and Ethan know if they said what Maddie said to her mother to theirs then, well…it wouldn't be very pretty. Ethan actually goes to Thayer Academy which is a private school, which is a few blocks away from St. Josephs and Prospect.

"It isn't fair, I always get in trouble" Maddie huffed to her friends who look at one another and smile. Maddie is always getting in trouble; she doesn't need anyone else's help on doing that.

"No you always get caught" Ken corrected smiling while Ethan snorts to show his agreement with his friend.

"Shut up, Ken" Maddie said rolling her eyes at him. Sometimes he can be such a pest.

"Hey, can't a guy have an opinion" Ken asked holding his hands up in his defense in case Maddie wants to fight.

"Yah, long as that guy isn't you" Ethan said laughing and giving Maddie a high five.

"Ethan you're lucky, we're friends" Ken threatened his blue eyes smile mischievously; most people think he's a charmer. Stopping at their school, they all look at one another and smile.

"Come on Ken, you know we'll always be friends" Ethan said coolly as, Ken shakes his head. Both Maddie and Ken watch as Ethan walks down the street and meets up with a few other friends of his; Trevor Brooks and Jack McCarthy. Laughing as they stroll into their own school and into their classroom 309 with newish teacher Ms. Kurtz.

"Do you think I'm going to get caught?" Maddie can't help but ask Ken's parents are a little busy sometimes, but he occasionally gets away with things. All kids do once in their life.

"Tough call, lemme see it" Ken said softly, Maddie takes out the white slip and is about to show him it when it is conveniently snatched from her fingers by her arch nemesis Amanda Toole.

"Give it back" Maddie ordered folding her arms over her chest, she hates Amanda. She's a spoiled rotten brat who apparently doesn't get punished a lot in her life. But, defidently deserves it.

"I want to see it. Now shut up Maddie, I bet your parents got you good for this. Were your mommy and daddy mad" Amanda commented glancing at the slip before crumpling it up.

"Shut the hell up" Maddie said angrily, stepping closer to Amanda who takes a step backwards away from the hellion.

"Don't let her get to you" Ken whispered in Maddie's ear, his breath feels cool. Ms. Kurtz walks into the room looking around at her classroom; Gus and Nick punching one another, Lilly and Renee trying to flirt with Evan, while Amanda and Maddie have an argument Kenneth trying to break it up. It's a usual day of Miss. Christine Kurtz. She can't help think of her two ten year old twin sons, who have just got expelled from Thayor Academy for flipping off a teacher. They were given one last shot by St. Joseph's and Prospects so they have to behave or else they might get suspened or worse expelled. Her two little boys used to be such good kids; never got into trouble or anything, but their father died when they were a year old. And many boys need a male figure in their lives, but who'd want to date or even marry a young woman with two out of control twin boys. Christine sighs, hoping they'll be good on their first day so they won't seem like rotten children. But they aren't rotten they're just troubled...shaking her head, she turns her attention back to her students.

"Take your seats class" they all do as they're told, besides Maddie who is waiting for her teacher to say something "Maddie the sub said he gave you a detention" Ms. Kurtz said holding out her hand. She is trying to be discreet and not embarrass the now pink faced child who nods sullenly.

"Yah cos I said stuff" Maddie muttered softly, looking at Amanda who looks down at the floor to where the white ball is located. Maddie glares as she bends over and picks it up.

"May I have the slip?" Ms. Kurtz asked watching Maddie dust it off and tries her best for the slip to become perfect once again.

"Here" Maddie answered dryly, handing her the somewhat dirty white slip with little creases in it. It reminds Ms. Kurtz of a dirty Ruffles chip, only with specks of brown and white flashing on top of it. Maddie slowly takes her seat in front of Ken.

"Uhh…God, if there is one. Don't lemme get caught. I know I'm breaking one of your rules or sumtin, just don't lemme get caught and I won't swear for a week" Maddie promised in a barely audible voice turning her attention back to the board hoping that she doesn't get caught.

While she writes the morning math problems on the board, Christine Kurtz cannot keep her eyes off of the white slip. Something about it annoys her, something it's something she cannot put her finger on it. Keeping her eyes on the board Maddie watches her teacher look down at the slip and at her student doing a double-take about four or five times. Maddie gulps as she catches her teacher's shining green eyes glance at her; she feels her throat close and body stiffen. _She knows…_


	4. Chapter 4

Tali looks up from her drawing of a orange bird. Ms. Bear goes to the front of the class and smiles at the first graders. It's her fake smile that she gives out when she wants something. Maddie called her a Barbie once cos she had her five years ago. And Ms. Bear still remembers her, after five years she still remembers Maddie.

"Time for show and tell class" Ms. Bear said in her sugary sweet voice. Her hawk beady little eyes are on Travis Buckley who is chewing on his thumb nail vigorously.

"Can I go first Ms. Bear?" Annabel asked innocently, smiling and grinning from ear to ear looking like a jack-o-lantern.

"Yes, Ben Hatcher, Ronnie Lane, Zane Hynes, and Tali DiNozzo will be the ones who go today. Tomorrow's names are on the white board. Pay attention to Annabel" Ms. Bear concluded nodding for Annabel to go to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, here it is…my brother's Spy Camera" Annabel said producing her big brother's camera. He doesn't let her near his Spy stuff; she had to tell her mommy and daddy that she needed her Barbie as an excuse to use his camera.

"Wow, my brother neva lets me touch his stuff" Ronnie Lane whispered looking down at his meatloaf that looks like SpongeBob wistfully.

"Yah" the rest of the class echoed, Ms. Bear smiles at Annabel. It's hard not to love Annabel she's perky, happy, and always has an excuse cos she's really good. Well part of the time she is.

"Annabel that's great, maybe at recess you can show the class how to take pictures. Ben, you're up" Ms. Bear said nodding for the nervous wreck of a six year old to go up.

Ben swallows hard. He has bright red hair and a pink looking face. His dim green eyes are always nervous and sometimes he looks like he's going to cry. Ever since his parents split up last year; his father moved to Reno last month, his mother remarried, and his brother was sent to boarding school. He's been a wreck, or in a weird state that most crazed adults are in. Depression.

"No…no, I'm good…wait I want to…no I don't changed my mind…wait yes I do…wait…oh never mind" Ben said his hands shivering almost as though he's touched frozen ice.

"Ben, do you need to see the counselor?" Ms. Bear asked softly, she has a soft spot for the troubled children in her class.

"Yes. No. Yes…yes ma'am" Ben answered quickly leaving the room trembling on each step.

"Okay, well Justin you're turn" Ms. Bear said turning his attention to the boy with short hair.

"Actually Ms. Bear, Zane and I wanna show ours together" Ronnie said he sounds like he's had way to much sugar.

It's sort of funny because the two of them look nothing alike and they're the best of friends in the entire planet. Zane is taller than most third graders with bone straight brown hair. Ronnie has a baby face and looks like a kindergartner with his scruffy orange hair and fire engine red freckles to match. Ronnie may be short but he's meaner and gets into a ton of fights. Zane is the smart, know-it-all type boy who doesn't have any siblings so doesn't know what its like being patient.

"Yah it's so cool" Zane added enthusiastically, he and Justin are inseparable. Tali rolls her eyes, she wonders if those two poop heads buy underwear together. She thinks about telling that joke to Annabel, she'd laugh.

"Very well" Ms. Bear said muttering about how they should really be split up next year or something. Annabel smiles wildly at Tali who smiles the same smile back.

"Okay, I brought in my Star Wars Helmet" Ribbue starts grinning like a fool. Annabel rolls her eyes.

"And I brought my sword" Zane continued, this time it's everyone's turn to groan. They do this every time they're together, continue one another's sentences.

"If you put em' tagetar" Ronnie said not caring whether his classmates are groaning at the two of them.

"You get Luke Skywalker…almost" Zane finished holding up their two items with proud smiles. Hannah being the goodie-goodie claps first and then everyone else. Both boys bow and smile directly at Hannah.

"Next Tali DiNozzo" Ms. Bear muttered sitting at her desk, starting to grade last week's Spelling Test.

"I brought in, my mommy's lipstick" Tali said a few boy's groan but when Tali turns her head and looks at them each of them clap; anxiously.

"Cool" Annabel said happily while Tali puts some onto her face, under her eyes trying to look like one of those football players.

"Want some Annie" Tali offered holding it out for all the girls who leap up to use some, even some boys do as well.

R.J. is trying his hardest to keep at attention. But, his head hurts a little and his entire body feels jumpy. That is until he sees the principle with a new boy at the door. He grins like a maniac. His teacher Mr. Meyers is the best in the entire grade; he's cool, funny and really smart. Once he even let them watch the end of a football game. The coolest teacher ever.

"Oh class, these gentlemen are Daniel and Sean Kurtz welcome, them to our great school" Father Jack ordered looking at each of his students feeling a twinge of sadness. He is retiring at the end of the week and Sister Martha is coming in. She's a great principle and all, but he will miss his students very much.

"Danny, its Danny, sir" Danny corrected, causing Father Jack to look down at the boy.

"What?" Father Jack asked his green eyes become wide and his face turns pinker than pink.

"I like Danny better, than Daniel" Danny informed the priest who nods almost like he is lost for words. Which he probably is.

"You know, just in case" Danny added with a mischevous smirk appearing in his excited blue eyes. Their mom doesn't punish them all that much, so they might as well; enjoy it.

"In case of what?" Father Jack asked trying to keep him self from laughing his head off. _B__oy, wait till the other priests in town hear about this kid at Poker Night at the club._

"When I get inta trouble, I wanna be sure you know my name" Danny said sounding like he knows he'll get into trouble soon. R.J has a twinkle like look in his eyes.

"Uhh...Thanks. I think" Father Jack said looking at the giggling students, nodding very quickly at R.J he's known that trouble-maker since the first grade. _Please Dear Lord, do not let R.J become friends with...Danny and Sean. It'll be choatic. Worse than the time when R.J met Patrick...jeesh!_

"You're welcome, dude" Danny said grinning like a complete idiot.

"Dude? Have a good first day, boys...dude? oh and Joe, I need to talk to you outside for a moment" Father Jack said patting Sean on the back looking very confused. Mr. Meyers follows him out of the classroom leaving the two new kids' to be studied by their new classmates.

"Behave class" Mr. Meyers called into the class before going outside into the hall and talking with his close friend.

The two new boys look alike; they both have blue reckless eyes and long hair that curls at the tips, just below their ear lobes. Danny has light brown almost red hair; his smile is fun-loving and obviously full of light. Sean has regular brown flopping hair; his smile is serious and more determined than his twin brothers.

"Sean's a dumb name" Tina Fisher chortled once she saw the principle go out in the hall to talk with Mr. Meyers and their door to their classroom close.

"Like your name is any better Fish food" R.J. said he is getting sick and tired of Tina making fun of the new kids.

"Shut up R.J. I wasn't talking to you...EWW!" Tina gasped at him, Patrick smiles his weird smile.

"Oh shut up Tina" R.J. garbled picking up her pencil and breaking it in half.

"Thanks for helping my bro" Daniel said giving this crazed smile. R.J guesses it's his regular smile. Sean just smiles shyly almost like he couldn't care less if he isn't noticed.

"U-huh" R.J. replied flicking his hair out of his green-gray eyes so that he can look tough in front of these boys.

"I can't believe you called Father Jack a...dude" Patrick said smiling at what happened only a few minutes ago.

"Wanna play football after lunch" R.J. asked giving both boys a strangled smile. They look at one another and shrug.

"Sure" Danny answered first, since he is always the first to do most things. Sean usually stays quiet with the trouble-maker hiding inside of him.

"Cool, you can be on my team" Patrick offered looking out of the window with a bored expression glued onto his face.

"Sounds good" Sean replied at last, his voice sounds weak and a little tired.

"Take you're seats, class…now!" Mr. Meyers ordered sternly after a second of all the kids dancing up and down around the room.

"He's the easiest teacher" R.J. said he couldn't help but mess with the two new kids they both look at one another and the color drains away from their faces.

"Sean, you're next to Ruthie and Danny you're the desk beside Tina" Mr. Meyers said fully expecting the two children to listen.

"Yes sir" Sean answered curtly sitting beside a girl with curly strawberry blonde hair she rolls her brown eyes at him.

"Do I have to sit _there_?" Danny asked softly, making sure he sounds confident. Well at least he's trying to sound confident in front of all these kids, he wants to make a good impression.

"Yes, now take you're seat" Mr. Meyers ordered weakly, he didn't expect for Danny not to listen like his brother.

"Do I really hafta sit there?" Danny repeated the question a little louder this time. The entire class is watching with amusement, this has to be the best moment since R.J danced on one of the desks during detention.

"Where would you like to sit, Danny?" Mr. Meyers asked sarcastically, again he is not expecting Danny to answer. Instead, Danny does, after all a question is a question.

"Beside R.J, Patrick or Sean" Danny answered seriously. His voice sounder serious, Sean cracks a smile and shakes his head. Danny is one of a kind.

"Same" Sean called out, Danny smiles at his older twin brother.

"I see, we'll be changing seats sooner than you think" Mr. Meyers said keeping his eyes on the boy who taps his chin thoughtfully and then lets out an exasperated sigh.

"There's three for you to chose" Danny offered sounding like it is more like an order.

"Danny, I promise you we'll change very soon. But, for now I need you to sit with Tina" Mr. Meyers promised moving his wavy black hair behind his ears. His wife says that's something he does, when he's annoyed. Well HE'S getting annoyed.

"I'm allergic to Tina" Danny blurted, now how is he going to get out of that trap.

"Are you, now?" Mr. Meyer's said giving him a look.

"Yep, it's really bad" Danny said sounding like a smart ass, his blue eyes are dancing.

"YOU can't be allergic to people" Tina called out angrily, boy's are such idiots. R.J can't help but smile, finally someone else is getting into trouble besides him. This is way funnier watching than actually being the one speaking.

"Danny's only joking. He just doesn't like Tina, who does?" R.J called out causing Sean to start giggling and Danny to nod at him.

"No I'm not. I'm serious, I'm allergic to her" Danny said pretending to sound deathly ill.

"Daniel, take you're seat" Mr. Meyers ordered while Danny sighs over dramatically and slowly walks over to Tina.

"ACHOO...ACHHOOO..AAAAACCCHHOO!" Danny sneezes repeatedly until Mr. Meyers looks back at the boy and smiles. He flashes back to a moment when he was young, _this kid is going to be trouble._

"Sorry allergies" Danny apologized leaning back in the chair and smirking. Mr. Meyers knows to well that, _this__ is going to be an interesting school year._

During the sixth grade recess, Maddie has been ordered to stay in the class until she is told to leave. Truthfully, Maddie is a little worried she's going to find out about her forging the signature.

"Madelyn, I need to have a word with you" Ms. Kurtz called after the girl who hangs her head as she walks into her classroom.

"Yah" Maddie said softly, sitting down at her desk worriedly.

"Do you know why I called you in?" Ms. Kurtz asked seriously sitting across from Maddie whose fingers tap against the desk.

"I'm guessing it's not because I got Student of the Year" Maddie joked, it helps most situations in certain cases.

Ms. Kurtz purses her lips together tightly, to keep from smiling. That would take away from the seriousness of the state. "You are right, it isn't because of that. Tell me about your detention slip"

"Amanda ruined it" Maddie answered quickly. A little too quickly in Miss Christine Kurtz; mother of two fraternal twin boys' opinion.

"I see what else?" Ms. Kurtz edged on, trying to pry the truth out of a child who seems to want to hold onto it for a long time.

"I dunno its white and a rectangle" Maddie said keeping her eyes on the floor.

"Anything else" Ms. Kurtz urged giving her a pleading look to just tell the god damn truth already.

"My dad signed it in pen" Maddie lied; it is her very first lie to her favorite teacher. She feels terrible.

"Yes, do you see anything wrong with the signature?" Ms. Kurtz asked peering closely at the slip.

"It looks like a giant smudge" Maddie replied weakly, feeling like a little kid.

"Madelyn, I'm being serious. When I ask you think question I want you to be completely honest with me" Ms. Kurtz said coolly and gently, Maddie swallows hard.

"O-kay" Maddie said softly and worriedly. She feels like a little kid, becoming nervousover breaking the rules. Well who the hell cares? I don't. Well maybe a little bit. Okay I care, yah happy? Maddie mentally tells her self to, shut up.

Ms. Kurtz has a sad look in her eyes and when she looks at the girl she asks the question Maddie defidently doesn't want to hear, "did you forge this signature?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Madelyn, did you hear me?" Ms. Kurtz asked keeping her voice from becoming weak and feeble.

"Yah…ma'am. I heard you" Maddie said in a quiet voice, usually she isn't this scared with adults.

"Good, now please answer my question then" Ms. Kurtz replied tensely and rather worried that if she didn't forge it then she might be hurting Maddie's feelings.

"What would happen if I did forge their signature?" Maddie asked softly, her feet are tapping against the ground and she's wishing she was at lunch.

"I'd call you're parents, send you down to Father Jack's office, and they'd come pick you up. You'd be very lucky if you didn't get suspended" Ms. Kurtz said Maddie's face turns red with worry. _Shit, shit, shit, oh and shit. I'm so dead._

"Oh, can I go now?" Maddie asked worriedly, Ms. Kurtz looks like she wants to yell her head off.

"You still need…Maddie did you know forging someone's signature is illegal? Forgery of any kind is illegal" Ms. Kurtz informed her, seeing the flash of worry in her eyes for about a second.

"It is?" Maddie asked her teeth chattering, her once gleaming hazel eyes are now clouded with worry.

"Yes, and if someone was to forge a signature, it'd be better to come clean right now. Than to lie about it and have to face the consequences in the future" Ms. Kurtz informed the young girl, remembering when she was fifteen and did the same thing. Her parents didn't really care about her, so she didn't get punished or anything.

"I-I didn't know that" Maddie whispered and in all honesty she didn't. Even though, her parents are feds doesn't mean she hasta know everything about the law. Hell Gibbs breaks the law all the time.

"Now you do, is there anything you'd like to tell me about your detention slip" Ms. Kurtz asked in a tense tone.

"No, ma'am" Maddie lied feeling like she's been lying a little too much over the past fifteen minutes.

"I'm disappointed to hear that. Are you sure?" Ms. Kurtz said sadly, and she really is disappointed Maddie is one of her favorite students along with Ken and Mick. They are the fun ones that cause excitement to spur in the classroom.

"Ms. Kurtz, I-I am so sorry" Maddie said blinking back the worried tears, she swallows hard instantly feeling guilty.

"Why?" Ms. Kurtz asked wanting to know the truth. Maddie leans her head back and stares at the ceiling. _The truth will set you free…obviously the dude who said that doesn't know her dad or mom. Cos if they did it'd probably say 'the truth will set said ass on fire_.' Maddie giggles at the thought and turns her attention back to her teacher.

"I…wasted you're time" Maddie lied simply; Ms. Christine Kurtz has never met such a diligent child.

"I'm going to call you're parents" Ms. Kurtz decided after a second of regret. Maddie is probably worried about getting grounded.

"Why?" Maddie asked in a panicked voice, no teacher has ever been as daring as Ms. Kurtz for wanting to get the truth.

"I am going to ask them, if they signed the white slip" Ms. Kurtz told her simply, almost like she was daring Maddie to do or say anything.

"Why, don't you trust me?" Maddie asked the usual response from anyone who really knows her is a smile and a shake of the head. Ms. Kurtz doesn't know her that well, yet.

"I trust all of my students, Maddie. You know that, but I want the truth. I need the truth, if they did sign the detention slip then I apologize in advance, if they didn't then..." Ms. Kurtz trailed off, Maddie burries her head in her hands.

"Don't call them" Maddie pleaded holding her hands in a praying sort of way.

"Why?" Ms. Kurtz asked, she doesn't give up that easy. She knows a little too well that Maddie is trying to trick her or do something.

"They'll...be...mad" Maddie said in between muffled pauses which are to add the affect.

"Why would they be mad if you're telling the truth?" Ms. Kurtz asked, she has a point there. Dammit.

"Just...just don't call em" Maddie said sadly, she doesn't want them to find out through a friggen telephone call. They'll be even more pissed, it'll be worse than the time she cut all the hair off Tali's doll and blamed it on R.J.

"Why can't I?" Ms. Kurtz asked raising an eyebrow, this time however Maddie sighs and the knot in her stomach tightens to the point where it breaks.

"Cos" Maddie said softly, swallowing hard contemplating the thought if she should make a break for it. Maybe hitch hike to Mars or something.

"Cos why?" Ms. Kurtz asked seriously, there's something about this little brat that reminds her of her sons.

"Cos...cos" Maddie answered not glancing up from her sleeve.

"Madelyn" Ms. Kurtz warned in a now angered tone, she doesn't want to play games any more.

Picking her head up Maddie whispered. "Cos…cos, I forged my dad's signature…sorry" in this sad pathetic little voice.

"Go, down to Father Jack's office. I am going to call you're parents" Ms. Kurtz said feeling terribly guilty for practically dragging the truth out of the poor child.

"Don't call em' they're really busy. Really busy" Maddie lied, knowing her mom is probably sitting at her desk going over evidence and her dad is in her aunt's lab; ranting about something.

"Maddie" Ms. Kurtz said raising an eyebrow at one of her favorite pupils.

"They really are busy. I betcha they're unreachably busy" Maddie lied sadly, her lower lip jutter uncontrollably. Ms. Kurtz is on the breaking point, she closes her eyes and then let's out an irritated breath. _What Maddie did was illegal? _

"Go, down to his office" Ms. Kurtz told her in a semi-stern tone. Maddie lingers a little weakly, before looking up at her softly.

"Leave a message at the end of the beep...I'll get them to sign the next one" Maddie pleaded angrily, why is her teacher being so mean? She's usually so cool and funny.

"What do you think I should tell Father Jack?" Ms. Kurtz asked incredulously throwing her hands into the air. Not really expecting Maddie to answer her question.

"LIE" Maddie answered, instantly after the words leave her mouth; she knows she'll regret even saying them. Even though, Ms. Kurtz isn't a nun or priest or lady of the church, she still hates lying and Maddie knows it too.

"Madelyn, go down to his office" Ms. Kurtz ordered through clenched teeth, Maddie has never heard her so firm and sad.

"They're gonna be really mad" Maddie said softly, biting her lower lip nervously. She hasn't been this nervous about getting into trouble since she actually got spanked for the first time.

"Maddie, is that all you're worried about?" Ms. Kurtz asked her face changes into a king smile at the young girl who looks down.

"Sorta" Maddie said, skidding her feet past each and every desk having the urge to run out of the room and run out of the school to the arcade or something.

"Ms. Kurtz, I really am sorry" Maddie said stopping at the door her charm is both a gift and a curse.

"Annie, come on. Let's play with the lipstick" Tali encouraged skipping in the grass, Annabel follows her cousin.

"Isn't that your mommy's?" Annabel asked cautiously, Tali sometimes doesn't, think things through.

"She gots tons" Tali said showing her the beautiful red color that makes her mommy's lip look really pretty.

"I dunno, Tali" Annabel said swallowing hard and fiddling with Ryan's camera.

"But she's gots tons" Tali repeated, Annabel is usually so agreeable. Now-a-days, she's becoming more and more of the word, no.

"O-kay" Annabel agreed apprehensively, they hide themselves behind an over-grown tree. The two teachers on duty don't even pay any attention to the two of them.

"R.J let you play wit dis. Maddie neva lemme touch her stuff" Tali admitted feeling a little dumb. It isn't fair, Maddie never gets hand-me-downs she always gets the newer stuff. And a better bed-time, seven thirty is a dumb bed-time, Maddie gets to go to bed at nine thirty.

"Uh…no, I takeded it from his room" Annabel said turning redder than the lady bugs roaming around them.

"Really, does your daddy know?" Tali can't help but ask, Annabel is usually the one who's good and stuff.

"No, duh" Annabel said making sure the 'duh' sounds obvious, Tali shrugs she's never done anything bad like steal before.

"Can I play wit it?" Tali asked sounding a bit hurt; Annabel smiles and hands it to her best friend to play with.

"Don't break it" Annabel added giving her favorite cousin a smile. She likes Maddie too, but it's just Tali's way more fun.

"I won't" Tali said spinning around while taking random picture in the neon green picture scene.

"Tali, stop" Annabel said softly, knowing that her order will fall on deaf ears.

"I won't break it" Tali repeated rolling her mother's brown eyes at Annabel who sighs nervously.

"Watch out!" Annabel said seeing a stump in the ground; Tali's ankle gets caught as she falls back and drops the camera. Luckily she manages to steady her self; unfortunately the camera is on the ground with scratches on the zoom. Annabel's face is so white she looks like a ghost.

"Sorry…sorry, really sorry" Tali said with tears shining in her brown eyes. R.J is going to be so mad when he finds out, his Spy Camera is brokeded.

"You broke it" Annabel said licking her now dry lips and swallowing hard. Annabel is almost certain she's going to get her butt spanked. Tali has never been spanked, but she's sure that from after this incident she might.

"I-I sorry" Tali whispered with tears shining in her eyes, Annabel takes the camera from the ground and stuff it into her skirt pocket. It bulges out, but after a little more shoving it's a little bit in.

"Mommy and daddy are gonna be real mad" Annabel said sitting down on the ground outside the open fence; she doesn't care if she's getting her school uniform dirty. _Who cares?_

"We can get a new one" Tali promised sitting beside her, the jungle surrounding the fence is shielding them from the playground.

"How?" Annabel said playing with a few weeds her fingers begin to tingle a little bit.

"I dunno" Tali sighed playing with a dandelion; everything is beginning to become alarmingly serious.

"Maybe we cud buy one" Tali whispered sadly, she isn't really sure of what to do.

"I don't gots money, do you?" Annabel asked putting her hands on her hips, like her mommy does.

"No…but our mommy's do" Tali said smiling; her mommy buys her tons of stuff. Well not tons but enough.

"Tali our mommies won't wanna buy us sumtin that we brokeded. Specially' cos I'm not possed' ta touch it" Annabel said in a dull voice, almost sounding robotic and confused, Tali touches her shoulder.

"Oh" they hear the recess bell ring "come on Annie let's go inside. We can fink bout' it more in class" Tali said tugging on Annabel's sleeve.

"No! We can't go in, we gotta go home soon…and our daddies and mommies will be mad…really, really, really mad" Annabel wailed sadly, the tears are falling down her cheeks.

"But, we tells them it's an accident and it'll be okay" Tali said looking out from behind the silver look fence, which has been cut off just in case a ball goes over the fence. The children can go over and get it without climbing over; easier.

"Tali, we're in trouble. Big trouble" Annabel said over-dramatically. Tali doesn't see the big deal, its not like their parents will be mad if it's an accident.

"Okay, den we take our mommies money and buy R.J a new one. Let's go, before the big kids teachers see us" Tali pleaded, the fifth and sixth graders have the largest of classes so they have recess right after them while the first through fourth graders have recess together.

"NO! I can't go back in…your mommy and daddy won't be mad. Mine will too" Annabel assured her cousin, wishing her own parents didn't spank her like Tali's do.

"Tell dem you didn't mean to" Tali lied shrugging her shoulders seeing a few more kids running for the doors.

"I can't do dat. I takeded R.J's toy. They'll be so mad. I'll get spanked" Annabel said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh" Tali said softly, she hasn't really had the chance to feel guilty, until now. It's washing over her like the ocean at the beach.

"Please, stay with me…I dun wanna be alone" Annabel whispered she still has a night-light at night.

"I will" Tali promised giving Annabel a hug as they sit together and tell each other stories; not even thinking of how this will drastically change the out-come of things.


	6. Chapter 6

Maddie has been in the office chairs one too many times it's almost getting way to comfortable here. Her feet move back and forth against the wooden chair, she begins to wonder why on Earth she even thought of forging the god damn signature. Damn, I really need to think things through. Sometimes, Maddie wishes she could redo a bunch of things so she could make sure she could lie her way through things and couldn't get caught. Like this day for instance, she wishes time would hurry the hell up. So her dad or mom could spank her and then everything would be all good, but her ass would kill. If time got sped up more, then the stingy feeling wouldn't hurt all that much. Tapping her fingers, Maddie scrunches up her face wondering how she is going to play this out. If her dad comes, he'll be serious and if her mom comes she might just be able to wriggle out of this mess, butt unspanked...God willing.

The team has a big case, very big and as Gibb's said 'NO INTERRUPTIONS!' Tony is downstairs with Abby, Gibbs is in Interrogation, and Tim is trying to figure out how the killer cropped up the image using new fire wall technology that's basically impossible and Gibbs wants it done in two hours; tops. The phone to Tony's desk phone rings only twice, before Ziva answers it.

"Yes, I am her mother speaking…Maddie and Tali are alright, yes? Maddie did WHAT? No, we had know idea she even got a detention…of course I will come and pick her up" Ziva said into the phone, before closing her eyes tightly wishing her kids behaved.

"What did Maddie do now, Ziva?" Tim asked looking up at his friend with concern.

"Maddie forged Tony's signature on a detention slip and lied to her teacher. Where does she think of these things?" Ziva answered as she hangs the phone up, hearing a satisfying click at the end.

"T.V?" Tim offered from his desk, Maddie loves the fresh air and playing more than anything in the entire world. Its Tony and T.V. where she gets all these wild ideas. But, she can't blame them for chosing to do something, and she probably knew it was wrong too?

"Well she's not going to be watching T.V for the rest of the month" Ziva threatened more to her self than to Tim who has the smarts God gave him to keep his mouth shut.

"Uh-huh" Tim said rolling his light green eyes at his friend who glares at him.

"Be happy it isn't one of your evil swans as Tony says" Ziva said glaring harder at him, Tim thinks about her sentence for a moment before cracking a smile.

"Its evil...wait never mind, that's right. Evil swan, wait till Tony hears that" Tim brightened up to the extreme thinking to how he can use this to his advantage. Too bad, Ziva doesn't hear because she's already in the elevator with keys jingling and jacket in her arms.

"Maddie, Father Jack wants you in his office, immediately" the nun at the office, Sister Katherine told her, Maddie has an uneasy feeling in her legs, a jelly like sensation in her hands, which are trembling and she's liking her lips uncontrollably. Other than that she's more than fine.

"Yes Sister Katherine" Maddie replied weakly, putting on her brave smile as she strolls into the Principle's office. She sees a woman who looks in her mid-thirties, she's wearing nun clothing. Well all the Sisters here where nun like clothes, but she looks prestigious and sort of nice.

"Take a seat Madelyn DiNozzo" Father Jack ordered in tired tone, he sounds older than Maddie has ever heard the poor guy.

"Yes sir" Maddie said keeping her eyes on the floor. _Wow, they need to be cleaned up a little bit. Shined and waxed, well the school should at least get a rug._ Father Jack pulls Maddie away from her thoughts.

"Do you know why your teacher sent you down here?" Father Jack asked raising an eyebrow looking so disappointed, Maddie looks away.

"Yes sir" Maddie replied stiffly, not really wanting to give up the stupid truth just yet, Father Jack studies her and sighs.

"Why?" Father Jack asked knowing a little too well the only way to get the truth out of a kid like Maddie is to drag it out of her.

"Cos I forged my dad's signature, sir" Maddie whispered in a barely audible tone.

"That's right. Maddie, you knew what you were doing was wrong, right?" Father Jack said in a tense tone, his snow white hair and wrinkly face reminds Maddie of Santa Clause. Only he's less jolly at the moment and tons thinner.

"Yes, I knew it was wrong, sir" Maddie repeated her face feeling redder than a tomato and hot as hell.

"You do know I called your parents, right?" Father Jack asked he always asks, his students this question.

"Yes sir" Maddie said dully, in an almost whiny voice. Father Jack runs his hand through his hair; _Sister Marie will have a blast here._

"We'll talk about school punishments when your mother gets here" Father Jack replied causing Maddie to add some light onto her face, Jack takes notice to this.

He sees the smile appear in Maddie's hazel eyes. Its the smile that knows her mom is way easier than her dad. Boy, has Ziva got her fooled her girls very well. "Yah, okay, sir" Maddie said struggling to keep the smirk off her face. The minute she finished the sentence, the door opened, its mom and boy does she look mad. Really mad, Maddie can see the fire singing in Ziva's brown eyes. At least it isn't her dad; he would've given her a look to keep her mouth shut.

"Hi mom" Maddie said softly shifting in the chair looking very uncomfortable.

Crouching down, beside Maddie so their faces are a few inches apart Ziva gives Maddie the 'mom look' the look that says "I am so disappointed in you and you're in SO much trouble when we get home." Maddie who has seen that look more than once instantly the eleven year old starts to cry, it takes all of Ziva's strength not to give her a hug. Instead she doesn't say anything until Maddie looks her in the eye.

"Madelyn DiNozzo, I…I can't believe you did something like this" Ziva whispered seeing more tears dribble down her face.

"I didn't mean…it" Maddie sobbed, trying to guilt her mother out of punishing her.

"I didn't know" Maddie continued with those fake tears, Father Jack's face turns from tired to shocked to annoyed in a matter of seconds. Seeing his facial expression Ziva's face turns becomes embarrassed by her daughter's lying in front of a damn Priest. She lifts Maddie's chin up a little and gives her a knowing look.

"Dry your tears Maddie, you can save them for later" Ziva said in a firm tone. Maddie does as she's told, and starts to sniffle.

"Yes mom" Maddie said drying her tears from her face, mom turns and looks at Father Jack who looks impressed at how she handled things.

"Miss. DiNozzo, Madelyn will be in detention on Thursday and Friday. Since this is my last week as principle. I am going to let you handle this as a family matter" Father Jack said softly, to Ziva this sounds actually quite easy.

"I dun wanna go to detention twice" Maddie blurted, this sucks! She was supposed to go skateboarding with her friends on Friday.

"Maddie!" Ziva said angrily, if Maddie thinks she is going to get away with talking to adults like that. She has another thing coming, she best watch her attitude and temper.

"What? Oh sorry Father Jack" Maddie said softly, she feels so thankful when his phone rings, he smiles politely at Ziva who nods for him to answer it "hello, Ms. Bear, they didn't come back from recess…I am talking with her mother at the moment. Hold on"

"Miss. DiNozzo, Tali and Annabel are missing. I am so sorry, our staff and janitors are going to look everywhere. I really do not know how they could have left without being noticed. I'm so sorry...we'll call the authorities in an hour if they don't show up then. I am so sorry" Father Jack said looking paler than ever his tired eyes become vibrant and full of fear.

"What?" Ziva asked more like shouted, in Maddie's opinion. Being used to her mother's shouting, Maddie keep her trap shut. If she dared put in her two cents, her mom would've pulled her up by her ear and swatted her until her ass turned into grass. But, watching Father Jack dance and pace Maddie struggles to smile _Mossad moms' rock._

"Maddie, go wait in the Lobby" Ziva ordered in a voice not to be messed with, Maddie swallows hard. It's the controlling and worried mom who's going to worry her self sick. That is, until they find Tali and angry mom swoops in and KAPOOW. Tali's doomed if she ran off all on her own and if she didn't…Maddie hopes the little rugrat is okay.

"But...never mind" Maddie said leaping out of her chair and quickly going into the Lobby, before her mom decides to make her go wait in the corner or something.

"I am contacting Mrs. McGee, we will find them. I promise" Father Jack said dialing Abigail McGee's office number.

"Abigail McGee, how can I be of service to you? Is she or R.J in trouble Father Jack? Are they both okay? SHE'S what? How do you loose two six year old girls? I'll be there…oh God" Abby shouted into the phone grabbing the car keys and ignoring the shocked Tony who looks dumbfounded as Abby exits her Lab. Tony looks around, trying to make sense of all this nonsense for one day. Feeling his phone buzz, it's a text from Ziva.

_Maddie forged your signature, Tali and Annie are missing. Abby and I are at the school. Father Jack said, girls probably in the school hiding. We all hope._

Tony instantly turns pale. How in the world? What the hell is going on around here? His mind whirls as he goes into the elevator and back up the bull pen. Sometimes being a grown-up dad is harder than being a care-free bachelor. His beautiful little baby girl, is missing and he feels worried that is the first thought on his mind. He feels guilty to this but, Maddie is the second thought. She causes more trouble than most pre-teens who are in jail.

"What's wrong Tony?" Tim asked wondering how awesome it'd be for them to be actors in a Television show or movie.

"Read this text" Tony said handing him his cell phone, Tim's eyes become wide and alert.

"Hey you two what's wrong? Where are Abby and Ziva?" Gibbs asked in an annoyed tone. How come two of his agents are gone?

"Annie a-and…Tali are m-mis-ssin-ng, Boss" Tony stuttered the response. It takes Gibbs a few seconds to actually make sense of his words.

"If they don't find the girls in thirty minutes, we're ALL going down to that school with a search warrant" Gibbs shouted angrily keeping his eyes on the clock.

"Thanks Boss" both men said, struggling to smile. Their eyes are on the clock, while their hands work away at their computers. Not really noticing to how this case is as easy as cake.

Those girls remind Gibbs so much of Kelly, especially Annabel. She reminds him so much of Abby, well besides Tim's eyes and very girly appearance. She's a mini Abby. R.J has his mother's likable personality, but his father's hair, light skin, and skinny figure. He has Abby's bright green eyes and caring attitude.

Tali's a DiNozzo she looks so much like her father; the light brown hair, Italian stroked skin, nose. She has Ziva's; eyes, smile, and nose. Maddie now, her personality is all her father; sarcastic, joking, and always up for some fun. Her looks are all Ziva; dark brown curls, all year tan, laugh, and confused looks. Only she has her fathers smile; it's a wicked grin that shows her genuine self. The bluish-green hazel eyes are the only difference from her family members. Tali has brown eyes; they are Ziva's dark brown playful eyes.

"She's going to be coming in soon" Father Jack said weakly, feeling his entire life of worrying that he's a good principle and all those principle awards. Falling aimlessly down the tubes.

"Do you tink dey knowded we lefted by now?" Tali asked kicking a few weeds, there are still kids playing outside it's only been a few minutes; maybe twenty or twenty two. So, the kids outside only have ten minutes left until they gotta go inside.

Annabel couldn't lie to Tali, she's her bestest friend. "Yep" her black waves are swaying in the breezy wind. Both girls shiver looking sort of sad that they didn't go inside sooner.

"But, it's getting cold" Tali complained, she wonder why Annabel is bein so dumb. Her mommy and daddy wouldn't care. They'd be plenty mad, but they'd cuddle her and offer to buy some ice-cream to make it all better.

"I wanna go inside" Tali said with a sad look appearing on her face, Annie places her small arm over Tali's shoulders.

"It s'okay Tali" Annie assured her bestest friend in the entire world.

"The daises are really pretty" Annabel said breaking the silence, her black curls sway gently in the wind.

"Yah, we shud get some" Tali agreed lifting a handful up and into her arms. She places a lot in her white shirt pocket.

"Maybe our mommies and daddies won't be dat mad" Annabel lied; her face turning bright pink. Both little girls know for certainty their daddies will be mad at them for this, but they dun care. They can't get caught unless…

A ball skids down the yard; a boy with short blonde hair goes after it. He stops when he sees the two little girls crouched together playing with the daises. Instantly he runs back up the hill and shouts for on of the teachers on duty to come over. The teacher, looks reluctant but comes over to see the two little girls who are now very nervous. Uh-oh...

Sister Audrey placed her hands on her hips, and motioned for the young six year old girls to get up. "Just what do you think you girls were doing back there?" the Sister asked leading them into the side way entrance to the school. Neither Tali nor Annabel have a response for that question.


	7. Chapter 7

Abby walks into the school with a determined look on her face. She looks around and sees Maddie sitting in the Lobby crying softly to her self. At first she was fully set on storming into the office and showing Father Jack what she thought of how his teachers worked. She's tempted to continue her path, but instead she walks over to her niece whose face is red.

"Hey Maddie are you okay?" Abby asked bending down to comfort her niece, who turns away.

"Fine" Maddie retorted and she hasn't even been spanked yet and she's bawling like a helpless baby.

"Did Ziva spank you here?" Abby asked sounding shocked; it isn't like Ziva to spank her children in public.

That's not something that her or Tony would ever do. It's none of anyone's business, how they punish their children when they disobey. Maybe a simple swat or something, but never a full blown spanking. That just isn't their style. Timmy and Abby do that as well, spanking their children in public is sick. As her mama said when she was younger to her father, "no way in hell. Jacob, we won't spank our children in public. So sickos can watch us discipline our children for their amusement" her father agreed after a fight that lasted a few weeks he agreed without putting up much of a fight. Maddie sniffles, and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

"N-No, mom didn't spank me" Maddie stuttered crying into her hands.

"Why are you crying hon? Ziva might be pissed now, but trust me. It doesn't last" Abby asked kindly, while she looks in the office to see Ziva glaring hard at Father Jack who is fumbling to call the other staff members. _Poor guy, and I was SOOO prepared to yell my lungs out...UGGH!_

"Cos, mom's mad and dad'll be madder. And Tali's gone and I dun wanna spanking" Maddie whispered with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I don't think you have much of a choice on the spanking part, but everything will turn out fine" Abby assured her little niece who nods and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"I'm sure Ziva's only mad and worried. This is a lot for us, moms to take" Abby said giving her a playful nudge.

"Tali and Annie are probably playing hide and seek" Maddie said shrugging her shoulders and forcing a smile onto her lips.

"We hope so" Abby said smiling fondly at Maddie while she goes into Father Jack's office and gives the Priest a hardened look.

Tali and Annabel are led down the hall by the Sister. Annie has a really bad feeling her daddy or mommy is in the office. Tears welled up in her green eyes, the helpless ones that cause her to look guilty. Tali looks around nervously, tons of kids in the hallways are staring at them with interest. She sticks her tongue out at each of them before keeping her head forward to see the mommies in Father Jack's office. Uh-oh.

"Did yah hear bout' your sister?" Patrick asked breathlessly to R.J who spins around with a worried look in his eyes.

"You have a sister?" Danny asked yawning, leaning against the wall at the school looking tired like Patrick. He was the wide receiver in football after all.

"Yah her name's Annabel. She's six" R.J explained shaking his head, his long hair shakes with it. His mom has been meaning to get him a hair cut.

"That's...uhh nice" Sean said after Danny shrugged, almost like he was getting bored of talking about little siblings. They don't have any little siblings, their dad ditched em' when they were little. So all they have is two fraternal twin boys.

"Did you hear bout what happened with Annie?" Patrick repeated the question indignantly.

"No what happened?" R.J asked smiling wondering if Annabel lost her stupid doll or something.

"She didn't go in during recess and a fifth grader found her and Tali hiding behind the fence" Patrick informed him, it's been going around school that she and Tali stole from a bank and they went into hiding.

"What? What'd they do?" R.J asked the smile is gone from his face and is changed into an angry look.

Patrick shrugs his shoulders, not sure if he should tell R.J the rumor or not. "She's you're sister" is his response. He's suddenly glad that all he has is brothers, because they're cooler and easy-going.

"Shit" R.J mutters while the Sister on duty, come in his direction. He swallows hard wondering if she can see the gum in his mouth.

"Ryan McGee, you need to come down to Father Jack's office" the Sister informed him in a hollow voice.

"What'd I do?" R.J asked feigning his innocence. Many nuns know he is one of the few kids who actually start trouble around here.

"You're mother is here to pick you and your sister up" the Sister explained, nodding for him to go inside.

"Bye guys" R.J said angrily, this is his recess time. Why does Annie always gotta ruin things with being such a baby?

"See you tomorrow" Sean said softly, Patrick sticks a piece of his gum into his own mouth.

"Patrick Curtis, take that gum out this instant" Sister Martha shouted from across the field. He groans and reluctantly takes the gum out and tosses it into a nearby trash can.

"How do they always find out? See yah R.J" Patrick called while R.J tries to walk away without being noticed by anyone. R.J walks into the school feeling a little peeved that his little sister ruined the moment he was enjoying with his friends.

Maddie sees Tali and Annabel nervously being lead into Father Jack's office. That little…Maddie shakes her head wondering why the hell was crying over a lying little brat. She watches as the door shuts behind the two little girls. Maddie being Maddie suddenly wishes she was in there. Just to hear what they have to say and all. It'd be hilarious.

"Hi mommy" Tali said weakly, all the adults turn to the little girls.

Ziva is too shocked to speak. "Where were you?" Abby demanded to Annabel who still has the toy in her pouch pocket.

"Sorry" Annabel apologized looking down; Father Jack runs his hand over his face.

"I didn't ask that. Answer, my question"

"Sister, where were they?" Father Jack asked in a tired tone.

"Behind the fence, Freddie Wilcox went to retrieve a ball. When he saw the two ladies behind the fence, he went to get me. I have to go and thank the boy" Sister explained causing Annabel to hide behind Tali who has to look down.

"He's a tattle-tale" Annabel exclaimed feeling quite sure that the nun lady, doesn't like her much. The Sister leaves with a frown on her lips.

"Annabel McGee" Abby gasped at her, Annie starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Why were you hiding there?" Abby demanded, wondering why Ziva didn't start the fireworks yet. But, they'd come. She has two in trouble, not just one.

"Cos…I broke it" Tali blurted causing Annabel to turn bright pink.

"What did you break?" Abby asked Tali who bites her lower lip.

"Answer her question, Talia" Ziva ordered in her mean mommy tone, Tali shrugs.

"But, mommy" Tali complained she starting to look more and more like a six year old and less like a bratty kid.

"Now" Ziva ordered firmly, Tali has tears in her eyes.

"R.J's toy" Tali said softly, she looks up at her mommy wondering why she's so bossy all of a sudden.

"What toy, Annabel?" Abby asked her little girl shrivels up and shakes her head.

"I don't member" Annabel lied looking down, Abby lifts up her chin so they have eye contact

"Annabel" Abby warned her temper withering in seconds.

"His camera…the spy one" Annabel sniffled loudly, Tali follow suit wondering if she should look guiltier.

"Maddie, are you here cos Tali and Annie or…" R.J asked his older cousin who smiles a wavering smile at him.

Maddie sucks in her cheeks, this sucks. "Both"

"Surprise, surprise" R.J joked grinning like, a fox.

"Shut up" Maddie rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. Punching him on the arm, Maddie begins to get worried. He won't be the one with a sore ass tonight, SHIT!

"Go, wait with Maddie and R.J" Abby ordered in a stern tone, a tone Annabel knows a little too well not to play with.

"Yes mommy" Annabel said as she starts to leave the office.

"You too, Talia" Ziva said in a somewhat firm tone, Tali glares at her mommy. Why is she being mean now?

"NO" Tali said defiantly, Ziva's eyes become wide with shock. Tali is never usually like this, she's usually so good. Now-a-days she's been getting worse.

"Talia, go wait with Maddie" Ziva ordered her tone icy and cold, raising an eyebrow almost warning her. Tali reluctantly obeys, Abby almost smiles at the look on Tali's little face.

"Father Jack, this is embarrassing" Abby admitted while he sits down in his chair and shakes his head.

"It is, and I want to apologize for letting the girls sneak off" Father Jack said softly, Abby shakes her head at him.

"They know better, I am sure of it. You have nothing to apologize for" Ziva replied looking at the girls with R.J wondering whether it was smart to leave them all alone.

"They won't have recess for the rest of the week, and considering everyone is out there waiting to go. You can also handle this as a family matter, but if you do not mind I would appreciate the girls apologize to the teaching staff. They did look for them after all" Father Jack compromised with a tired smile.

"We'll make sure, they apologize to the teaching staff and you as well" Ziva said firmly Father Jack nods weakly.

"Have fun in retirement" Abby called out over her shoulder Father Jack stifles a laugh.

"Annabel, R.J McGee let's go. Daddy is going ot meet us home" Abby ordered in her stern tone, R.J quickly gets up to leave when he sees his Spy Camera poking out of his mom's purse.

"Mom, why do you have my camera?" R.J asked sounding confused; he has the coolest picture on that thing. Why would his mom want to see monster crush aliens?

"It's a long story; Annabel will be explaining it to you and daddy when we get home" Abby said causing Annabel to turn white with worry. Abby just smirks.

"But, mommy" Annabel said sadly, Abby doesn't answer instead she leads her out the door and towards their car.

"Am I still in trouble, too?" Maddie asked aloud looking worriedly at R.J. who shrugs his shoulder feeling happy he got out of school without getting in trouble.

"Yes you and Tali both" Ziva answered her question coming out of no where, Maddie jumps up nervously. _Man, mom can be really ninja fast sometimes._

"Mommy…I didn't know" Tali wailed over-dramatically, Maddie rolls her eyes angrily, she knows more than she let's on.

"Apologize to Father Jack, Madelyn and Talia" Ziva ordered angrily, chewing nervously on her lower lip Tali never does as she's told.

"Sorry" Maddie said real quiet. Almost like she doesn't want to cause any more trouble...to late for that.

"Talia" Ziva whispered in an aggravated tone. Tali begins to chew harder on her lower lip, Maddie nudges her to say something at least.

"Sorry, Father Jack" Tali said blinking as she looks up at him innocently, in a weird way Maddie is impressed by this show. She has more guts than Maddie has ever given her.

"It is fine, child" Father Jack replied kindly, Tali almost smiles until she remembers she's in trouble. Maddie keeps her head down hoping no one notices how her mom is making a big show of things.

"Let's go girls" Ziva ordered crisply, taking both of daughters' wrists and dragging them out of the school building. Father Jack watches the scene shaking his head with a fond smile.

"Oww, mom not so tight" Maddie whined, Ziva ignores her and continues to drag them towards their car.

"Are we going home?" Tali asked they both exchange looks, knowing if they skid their feet of something. They'll get swatted for sure, even Tali knows this for a fact.

"No, we're going to tell daddy all that we did today" Ziva said causing Maddie to skid her feet slightly to a stop.

"All of us? Me too" Maddie asked sounding frightened and worried. When her dad finds out what she did, he's going smack her ass all the way into next week.

"Yes you too. Now move it" Ziva ordered squeezing her wrist tightly, Maddie winces and glares at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tali hasn't said a word the entire car ride, neither has Maddie. Little Tali is trying to think of a way out of this mess. They're both rubbing the spot where Ziva squeezed on their wrists. Ziva looks in the rear view mirror and rolls her eyes at the dramatic scene behind her. She didn't squeeze that hard, only enough for them to get the message without a warmed up rear.

"Mommy, I'm sorry" Tali said sadly, Ziva doesn't answer instead she opens the door for each of her girls to get out.

"I'm really, really, sorry" Tali added not knowing whether to be quiet or continue talking without her mommy responding.

Thinking of something to do to get her mommy to become easier Tali smiles sweetly at Ziva, "…I'm really, really, really, sorry mommy" Tali said nudging Maddie to say something as well.

"Uhh, same. Yah, me too" Maddie said in full agreement, she doesn't sound like she's sorry at all. She is only sorry she confessed that easily, what baby gives up their right to silence that easy.

"Thank you for telling me" Tali smiles not realizing the trick her mother is setting up "but, you're both still in trouble. Big trouble" Ziva ignoring both of their fake apologies. Oh they'll be sorry, when their asses sting. Tali starts to fake cry, Ziva grits her teeth.

"Like it matters" Maddie commented sarcastically, Ziva looks down at Maddie for a few seconds knowing that she has inherited her father's sarcastic attitude.

"Maddie, don't start this with me. I am clearly not in the mood" Ziva whispered in a harsh tone, Maddie turns bright pink.

"This sucks" Maddie complained dragging her feet, purposely trying to piss off her mom. It works.

"You honestly want to test me" swatting Maddie's bottom "I don't think you want to see how far I will go" Ziva said giving her another hard swat for good measure. She hears Maddie's breath catch slightly and knows that her daughter is fine. Wincing slightly, Maddie manages to keep a straight face.

"Yes mommy" Tali answered with a jelly-like feeling erupting in her legs. Instantly she's getting worried, but her parents don't spank her so that's good news. Maddie on the other hand is seriously pissed, she's really going to catch it so what's the point. Oh yah, her mom is in good swatting distance.

"Yes ma'am" Maddie replied Ziva refuses to look into Maddie's hazel blue eyes. If she does she knows for a fact that she'll cave.

Even the elevator ride is in silence, but when the doors do opens Maddie and Tali look around for her usually happy Uncle's who are probably out working. Both girls look weak when they see their father with his arms folded across his chest in the bullpen. Uh-oh...

The drive is in complete silence. R.J has learned too keep his mouth shut tight. When his sister is in trouble and even when he's in trouble. Annabel is quiet; she's too quiet as Uncle Tony would say. R.J's smile becomes wide when he sees his dad's car in the drive-way as well. Annie isn't smiling she's chewing on her lower lip.

"Yay, dad's home" R.J said causing Annabel to gulp. If her daddy is home, then she's surely gonna get spanked.

Abby parks the car in the drive-way, little Annabel is frozen in her seat. Unbuckling his self, R.J sees the worry splash through his little sister's eyes. He can't help, but feel like he should be nice to her.

"Annie, you probably didn't do nuffin that bad" R.J said softly, he's never usually this nice to her.

"It's the baddest thing in da world" Annabel groaned playing with her seat buckle, R.J gives her that smile he only gives out on occasions like this.

"It can't be" R.J said in his protective big brother voice. The voice that Annabel likes a bazillion times more than the grumpy and know-it-all voice.

"It is, R.J" Annabel said with tears trickling down her cheeks, now that he's being pleasant to her she can't just say she broke his favorite toy.

"What'd yah do?" R.J asked he has been waiting for the answer to that question since Patrick told him, that Annabel didn't go inside after recess.

"I broke it" Annabel said getting out of the car with her legs shaking like purple jello. That's her favorite kind, well green and blue are too. But, purple is her favorite color so it's her favorite kind this week.

"Broke what?" R.J asked, Annabel doesn't answer instead she goes into the house with her mommy and brother trailing behind.

"Your camera" Annabel called at the top of the stairs, R.J now grips the edge of the couch and glares. Mommy, gently touches his shoulder in order to lead him into the kitchen; he does a little reluctantly.

"Annabel, go to you're room. I'll be up, in a minute" Tim ordered the second Abby closed the door behind R.J.

"Yes daddy" Annabel said in a sad and grumpy like voice. R.J hopes she won't be like that when dad goes up there. He's as firm as Mr. Crabs is with his money.

"R.J, are you hungry?" Abby asked leading her little boy into the kitchen.

"Is that all you gotta say?" R.J demanded sounding more and more like his father everyday. In Abby's opinion he has his father's look and her personality, but now that he's getting older...

"Ryan..." Abby began, but he cuts her off not wanting to hear any of it.

"No, she always messes up by stuff" R.J shouted, Abby looks in the direction of the stairs giving him a look to cut the crap.

"We can buy you a new one, hon" Abby said softly, realizing a little too late now isn't the time to be softer than a friggen marshmallow. Its the time to be hard as steel.

"But, that one had cool pictures on it" R.J complained, Abby looks up in alarm wondering what age is when boy's start to look at girls in bras and that sort. Her R.J hates girls, well he did since this morning when he said he'd 'never ever get married cos girls are gross.' How has the seven hours changed him?

"Of what?" Abby asked trying her best to stay as casual as ever.

R.J shrugs his shoulder and thinks for a moment, "Nothin...just stuff. Like bugs" R.J lied softly, he had important imforation on that thing and Annie broke it. Stupid sister.

"Hon, I'm sure you'll get more pictures onto your new one" Abby said sighing to show her relief.

"I hate Annie. I hate her. I do!" R.J insisted scratching his hair furiously, and biting nervously on his finger nails. He looks so much like his father with that fuming glare in his eyes. Abby tries hard not to smile.

"No you don't. Your only mad" Abby said ruffling his brown hair, that shines in the light.

R.J gives his mother a look. "She always messes up my stuff" he scoffed.

"Now, Ryan McGee, your sister may ruin a few things. But she is your LITTLE sister, she looks up to you" Abby said trying to convince her son to care for his little sister. She remembers having a monster of a little brother whom; read her diary, made weird arm-pit noises, and tattled. She always did have the upper hand, because she was taller and way stronger. Ha!

"Yada, yada, yada" R.J said sounding disrespectful, Abby swats him in order to get his attention. He looks up at his mom stunned. She doesn't usually spank him, well she does but not that often.

"Ryan Jethro, we'll get you a new one and she'll apologize. But you will show me respect, we clear?" Abby said firmly making sure she stays calm and her son does as well.

"Yah, we're clear" R.J said looking worried that Abby may change her mind or do something drastic. Like spank him or something.

"Good" Abby begins to wonder if she was this bad with her own parents. They were blind after all.

"Do you promise, you'll gimme a new one?" R.J asked feeling the sting in his bottom cease, a little.

"I promise, now...are you hungry?" Abby repeated the question, seeing Ryan's face return back to its normal color.

"I'm just gonna eat an apple. Can you help me with my homework?" R.J asked with a little innocent smile. Abby rolls her eyes knowing this was probably his plan the entire time. I'm sooo going to get revenge, R.J thought giving him mom the sweetest of smiles.

"Course, hon" Abby said handing him a red apple in which he sinks his teeth into it and smiles happily.

Opening the door to Annabel's room, Tim has a certain unsureness wash over him. His little Annie skipped class, Abby also texted him saying it was because she took R.J's toy without asking, brought it to show-and-tell, and at recess Tali broke. But, that'd mean, she lied to them and broke R.J's favorite toy and…cut class. She has a sad, cutie pie look on her face and her eyes are twinkling.

"Annabel, you know what you did was wrong, right?" Tim asked making sure that Annie knows right from wrong.

"Yes daddy" Annabel said sadly, looking at the pink fluffy carpet on the floorboards.

"Why did you take R.J's camera, then?" Tim asked keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Cos…cos I wanted it" Annabel blurted out angrily, R.J always gets the sort of nice toys. Besides the dollies they're nice.

"It isn't yours" Tim said giving his daughter a look to drop the attitude this instant.

"But, I wanted it" Annabel said indignantly, Tim sighs and scratches his chin.

"When you take something that isn't yours without asking, that's called stealing. When you took R.J's camera without asking him, you stole it. And that's very wrong" Tim said pulling Annabel's desk chair in front of Annabel's legs.

"Sorry daddy, I won't do it again" Annabel apologized; her voice sounding more and more like an innocent child who just wants her daddy.

He ignored her, not caring if she's apologizing or winning the lottery. He wants Annie to know what she did was wrong. "Then you broke it, you should've went to a teacher. Why did you stay outside and worry mommy and me like that? Not to mention Father Jack and your teacher" Tim asked in a stern type of tone.

"I dunno" Annabel said sticking out her lower lip.

"Sweetheart, you do know that what you did was wrong right?" Tim asked sternly, he wants to be sure that Annie knows exactly what she did was wrong.

"Uh-hu" Annabel mumbled in a sad and close to tears voice.

"You know what happens when you break the rules, right Annabel?" Tim asked once again testing to see if she'll lie or something.

"Yes, daddy" Annabel answered knowing what was coming right after he asked her that question.

"Come here" Tim said lifting Annabel over his knee and raising his hand to give her the first swat. She should have lied.

He brings it down to the middle of her school clothes, and boy can she feel that one. And it's just the first one, Annabel squeals. "Daddy. It hurts, no more" Annabel sobbed at the third smack, hardening his self; Tim continues to spank his daughter. He ignores her loud cries and protests until he reaches seven hard spanks. Lifting her in front of him, he wipes the tears away with his hand.

"Da...ddy...m'...so...rry" Annabel sniffled; a few hairs are stuck to her red-stained face.

"All's forgiven, but I want you to apologize to R.J. No desert until next Wednesday" Tim said moving the hairs from her tear stained cheeks.

"But…o-kay Daddy" Annabel sighed while Tim gives her a now welcomed hug.

You could cut the nervousness and tension with a butter knife. Maddie is trying very hard to hide behind her mom's legs. Tali on the other hand doesn't look like she is trying so hard to keep her self hidden.

"Uncle Gibbs, how's it going?" Maddie asked seeing him stroll into the bull pen and then turns to walk away, but Maddie catches up with him.

"Maddie, I think you should go back to your parents" Gibbs advised seeing the fuming looks flash through both adults' faces.

Shrugging her shoulders, Maddie glares right back at her parents. This causes Tony and Ziva to become quite shocked, Maddie is becoming a little bit of a smart ass, "I'm already in trouble. What's the point?" Gibbs is taken back by that question.

"This is" Gibbs said landing a light smack to her bottom, Maddie straightens up a little before walking to her mom's side.

"I thought you were on my side" Maddie called remembering her mom is really mad at her, she leans against Ziva's desk. Making sure her bottom is out of swatting reach.

"I was only telling you the point" Gibbs said flashing a quick smile at Tony and Ziva who can't help but smile back.

"Well...the point hurts Uncle Gibbs" Maddie muttered, folding her hands over her chest.

"Suppose to. Have a nice night" Gibbs said smiling at the two girls who glare back at him. Maddie bites back a few swear words and smirks at the response she has.

"Have a nice night...have a nice night" Maddie mimicked under her breath in a funny voice, Gibbs looks back at her and cocks his head to the side then looks at Tony who jumps into action.

"Come on, let's go home and talk about what happened today" Tony barked both girls jump in surprise.

"I dun wanna talk" Tali said sadly, whenever her daddy says 'talk' to Maddie she gets spanked.

"Me neither" Maddie agreed worriedly and for once she does with Tali. Ziva almost smiles thinking this is the first time the two actually agree on something, but is this an honestly good time for them to start agreeing with one another.

Daddy is usually the fun one, when they're not in trouble. He lifts Tali into his arms, almost instantly Tali starts to scream and kick. Maddie feels her mom tug on the arm, giving her a firm look to 'come on' Maddie obeys. Quickly walking with her parents; Tony swats Tali and Ziva swats Maddie, both swats are quick and the girls share pained looks.

"Quit hittin' me" Maddie said angrily, Gibbs shakes his head at the on-going brawl in the elevator.

"Daddy, I's...didn't know" Tali said, only getting another swat from Tony and this time its a harder one.

"Oww! DADDY" Tali shrieked, showing her dislike for being smacked that soundly. Tony raises an eyebrow almost to say 'enough. I actually mean it this time.' Tali gets the message a lot sooner than Maddie.

"Shut up, Tali" Maddie said folding her arms over her chest. _Moment of two agreeing daughters is over..._Of course Tali has to say something back cos her sisters a stupid meanie face.

"You shud up" Tali said sticking out her tongue, Ziva and Tony sigh an aggravated sigh. Kids are a lot harder than damn terrorists.

"I told you first" Maddie said smartly, they each get another hard smack and they're both from Tony. Maddie's score for today is five or six swats total and Tali's is around two or three swats. Both of those swats hurt...sorta. And that isn't even going to be compared to the spanking they both might be getting.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Maddie asked giving her dad a hurt look. Ziva smacks her ass once again a lot harder, Maddie yelps to show she does not like this at all. Both adults get the message; loud and clear.

"It was her fault" Maddie said trying to get out of the swatting zone. Her dark brown curls are falling into her hazel eyes, Tony looks down at his daughter sternly.

"Was not" Tali said looking angry. Maddie's a poop head anyway. They keep at it, ignoring the shushes from Ziva who does her best to shush them.

"Was too" Maddie shouted making sure her ass is in the wall. The safe zone area, where she knows her mom or dad can pull her out of and smack her some more. But it's way safer and less smack ass happy there.

"Was NOT" Tali said with tears falling down her cheeks. The fake ones, that expect an apology or something. Maddie rolls her eyes she's seen those tears way to much. Why should SHE apologize anyway? Cos she's older or cos she possed' to be more mature or sumtin.

"Was too" Maddie said not really caring if she sounds like a six year old. They both get another few sharp smacks on their way through the parking lot in search of their car. They both hope, that their mommy and daddy find the car soon cos if they don't their butts are going to sting like crazy.

"Oww! Owwie" Tali shouted with fake tears in her eyes, Tony gives her another whack and she screeches. Tali has never been smacked that much. Maddie on the other hand, is struggling and jumping up and down like she has ants in her pants. FIRE ANTS, is more like it.

"I didn't smack you that hard. Now dry your tears" Tony ordered sternly, Tali sniffles a little and does as she's told. Maddie has her hands over her bottom. Now they're both wailing and jumping around with fake tears streaming down their little faces. Tony glares at each of his girls, people are starting to stare.

"Knock it off or you'll both get a spanking in the parking lot" Tony ordered an empty threat. He'd never spank his kids in front of somebody else they didn't know personally. Daddy looks seething and trying very hard to become calm. Tali and Maddie have the good grace to keep their traps shut, both are now worried that they'll get swatted some more, if they says something about how they shouldn't be in trouble.

"Dad, mom, I didn't know. Really, I didn't'" Maddie added softly and honestly she didn't. Tony and Ziva don't even swat her when she says that little statement. They don't know whether its the truth or not. Taking a deep breath they both suddenly remember she's only eleven years old, but still she oughta know better.

Tony puts the car in drive, Ziva touches his hand lovingly almost like she's trying to help him. Only Maddie would say something in her defense right after he ordered them to stay quiet with the belief she isn't in trouble. Only she'd say something like that when she's in tons of trouble. He and Ziva's, oldest and playful daughter Maddie is irreplaceable.


	9. Chapter 9

Annie McGee goes downstairs to see her brother working on Math Problems with their mommy. She sits down at the table and plays with her fingers until he finally notices her…well mommy nudges him to say something.

"Whadya what?" he asked in an irritated tone, Abby slaps his thigh lightly warning him to be nice.

He rolled his eyes, but obeyed. "Sorry, I broke your toy" Annie said sadly. Mommy looks at her and smiles.

"You stole it too" R.J said indignantly receiving a warning look from their mom.

"I'm sorry for dat too" Annabel added thoughtfully, R.J thinks about it for a few seconds before shrugging.

"I forgive you" R.J said knowing just how he is going to get back at his sister. His eyes light green eyes twinkle.

"You do?" Annabel asked sounding and looking shocked. Usually R.J would make her feel so guilty. Abby smiles brightly at her two wonderful children.

They watch as mommy, goes over to the counter to talk to daddy. "Yep, mom and dad are getting me a new one. You did me a favor" he said giving her a weird smile.

"I did?" she asked sounding surprised, R.J must be crazy or sumtin.

"I guess" he turns back to his Math Problems.

"Timmy, let's order in" Abby whispered to her husband who winks fondly at his wife.

"Okay, you tell the kids. I'll phone Slices" he said taking the phone into the other room and dialing the number.

"You guys want pizza for dinner tonight" Abby offered from the kitchen, this time both kids grin wildly.

"YAY" R.J said dancing around singing 'p-i-z-z-a' in a sing song voice. Annie smiles and giggles with pleasure, R.J looks down at his sister who beams up at him.

"Mommy, you and daddy are the best" Annie said after twenty three minutes of waiting for their pizza. She slowly eats her first slice; R.J is already half way done with his second slice.

"Mmmhmm" R.J said through a mouthful of cheese and breadsticks. Tim smiles, but tells him to show some manners at the dinner table.

R.J asked looking down at his milk with disgust, "Dad, can I have friends over on Saturday?"

"Who Patrick, Oliver…Mitchell?" he asked listing the usual friends who come over more often Patrick than any of the other friends.

"No, my new friends Danny and Sean, they're new and so cool" R.J raved on and on about how they got kicked out of their last school.

"I don't know, son" Tim began looking at Abby for help, she sighs.

"R.J, honey why don't you invite Rodney Bleakerman" Abby offered up, Annabel smiles thinking of that weird smelling kid who picks his nose.

"He's weird and smells funny. Like rotting fish and dead skunks, can you just think about it dad?" R.J moaned, Timothy McGee looks down and almost smiles at his son's accurate description.

"Okay, but his parents will have to come too" Tim said at last, Annabel starts coloring on her belly.

"Thanks Dad" R.J said hugging his dad who shakes his head like he's going to regret his decision. He just knows it.

"Rooms now" Tony ordered hanging up his brown jacket. Maddie doesn't move a muscle, and Tali starts to whine and complain so more.

"Daddy, I's didn't know" Tali whined, Maddie smiles a wavering smile until she sees the look on her mom's face.

Ziva said softly, "you didn't know it was wrong to worry us or to break the rules" Maddie wisely keeps her mouth closed.

"I didn't break da rules" Tali insisted wrinkling up her tiny nose, Tony squints at her and Maddie chuckles, Ziva nudges Maddie to shut up.

"Talia, you did break a rule" Ziva replied gently, but her eyes tell a different story. They are seething mad.

Tali thought about it some more. "Going outside isn't a rule"

"Not doing as you're told is" Tony said standing over Tali looking especially angry, Ziva looks at Maddie who is edging to the door of their house. Ziva moves beside her and raises an eyebrow, Maddie shrugs weakly.

"Daddy, I's didn't know" Tali lied causing Maddie to start laughing. Man, Tali should become an actress someday; she quickly shuts up when she sees her mom's facial expression.

"You did, when you didn't go inside. You worried us and your teacher, Talia" Tony said bending down to his baby girl's height.

"She don't like me" Tali said, Ziva feels the corners of her lips tug and she puts her hand over her face to keep from smiling.

Tony's face turns red, when did his little princess turned into such a brat, "that does NOT excuse your behavior today" Tony told her in a harsh tone.

"But, she don't. It's her fault" Tali said looking at her mommy for some help. Ziva looks the other way.

"No it isn't, it's your fault because you chose to do everything you did. Both of you could've went to a teacher or to anyone, but you didn't" Tony said in an eerily calm tone, Maddie has heard that voice so much. It still annoys her; she can tell it annoys Tali too.

"It is" Tali said sadly, stamping her foot indignantly. She has dance today, there's no way she's gonna miss it.

"Talia, go upstairs and think about what you did for ten minutes" Tony ordered in his firm daddy voice, Tali shakes her head and doesn't move a muscle.

"But, daddy" Tali began, Tony doesn't answer instead he smacks her bottom. Tears spring into Tali's brown eyes and she runs upstairs with a pout on her face.

"Maddie, you stay put" Ziva ordered in a softer tone, than Maddie has heard from her all day. She looks up the stairs wondering if her dad's going to spank her right there instead.

"Do I hafta?" Maddie asked looking at her dad, who is watching Tali stomp up the stairs and slam her door behind her.

"Yes, now sit down" Ziva ordered firmly ignoring the confused looks from both Tony and Maddie.

She sits down on the couch and feels the sting arise, but keeps her lips tightly pressed together. Not wanting to say a word, they sit down too. Shifting uncomfortably, Maddie doesn't say anything for a few moments. Mom has swatted her, an awful lot lately.

"I already know I'm in trouble, okay?" Maddie said stiffly, seeing Tony look at her strangely.

Ziva shuts her eyes tightly and shakes her head. "Good, that makes this easier than we thought" Tony answered causing Maddie to groan.

"Whadya mean?" Maddie decided to play dumb, the less they know the better.

"We are going to talk about what happened this morning" Ziva said briefly remembering their discussion this morning.

"Why, what'd I do this morning?" Maddie asked tensely she doesn't want to get two spankings for one measly offence. Okay, it was an illegal offence that could've gotten her expelled and she asked her teacher to lie. So that's bad, real bad. Ziva sits down beside her and Maddie has a worried look in her eyes, almost like she hopes her mom doesn't spank her.

"Madelyn, I am not going to spank you. Your father might, but we both want to know what you meant earlier this morning" Ziva said seeing her tense up, Maddie relaxes with leaning back into the couch cushions. Wait, a minute, did her mom just say 'he might.' Today is becoming more and more amazing and weird.

She begins playing with her fingers; trying to think of an elaborate answer. She shrugs her shoulders looking weak, "I dunno" Maddie lied, chewing on her lower lip.

"Yes you do, Maddie" Ziva encouraged hoping that Maddie for once will tell the truth. Maybe sometimes she does, but now-a-days; she's been lying, stealing, and even forging signatures.

The eleven year old, considers telling the truth. They'll get pissed off. "No, I was…mad. Can I go now?" Maddie lied; her voice cracks and it is probably the worst lie she's ever told in her life. But, weirdly they both are speechless and struggle to say another word.

Tony and Ziva share a doubting look. They cannot make her tell them what she is feeling. She has to do that all on her own, "yah, I'll be up in a minute" Tony said the response Maddie knows has been coming all day. She starts for the stairs and considers the option of high-tailing it out of there, the thought simmers when she sees her dad is wearing a stupid belt.

"Good luck my love" Ziva said softly, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I know I'll need it" Tony said smiling at her, in a very caring way.

He goes into Maddie's room and sees Maddie sitting on her bed. Listening to music, Tony quickly takes the I-pod out of her hands, and pulls the head phones from her ears. She looks up and almost smiles at him, there's a twinkle in her eyes. Something Tony hasn't seen since she was as young as Tali. But, it leaves as quickly as it came when she sees his jaw has set.

"Do you hafta spank me? I didn't do anything that bad" Maddie asked the muffled response, keeping her eyes on the carpet.

"What do you think I should do?" Tony asked seriously; Maddie is at first taken a-back by his question. He's never asked her that; he's just spanked, cuddled, and wiped her tears away.

"Lemme off, cos it's a first offence and all" Maddie said smirking at him with a wide smile. A smile of a pure DiNozzo.

"Maddie, did you know what you were doing was wrong?" Tony asked scratching the back of his light brown head.

"What do yah mean?" Maddie asked quietly, really wanting so desperately to just run out of the room. Then her mom would catch her and she'd get spanked into next month.

Tony asked, "I mean did you feel guilty after handing in the detention slip to your teacher?" he shuts the door behind him, so they can talk privately.

"Sorta...well yah I did, but Dad" Maddie said she can't lie directly to his face. That'd only mean she'd get a worse punishment, and she defidently doesn't want one of those today.

"But, I-I didn't know" Maddie stuttered seeing him sit down on the side of her bed. This doesn't give Maddie much time for an escape route.

"You knew it was wrong, that's enough" Tony said pulling Maddie over his knee, she instantly starts to wriggle.

"Dad, come on. I hafta sit tomorrow…for a long time" Maddie said, she doesn't think of all those numbers at the moment because she's too busy kicking her legs.

"Seven hours isn't that long" Tony mused, raising his hand and smacking her bottom sharply.

"DAD!" Maddie cried louder, intentionally trying to glide her way off his knee. Only to be denied when Tony raises his hand and brings it down eleven times; hard and slow. Lifting her out in front of him he wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"Tell me why you got a spanking" Tony ordered seeing more tears roll down her cheeks, crocodile tears.

"Cos, I forged your signature" Maddie said meekly, playing with the linen of her school shirt.

"Yep, Maddie, what you did was illegal and could've gotten you suspended. Okay, no going to skate park for an entire week and you're grounded for two weeks" Tony said firmly causing Maddie to glare at him.

"This isn't fair…this is…is bull" Maddie screeched thinking to how Tali never ever, gets spanked only swatted.

"What did you just say to me?" Tony asked in his angry and firm father voice. Maddie meets his eyes and glares.

"I said it was BULL…its BULLSHIT. And it is" Maddie shouted at him, Tony grabbed her wrist and pulled her back over his knee. He landed another ten hard spanks to her sit spots, letting her up; he gives her a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Wanna, go downstairs and eat dinner" he offered, Maddie nods sullenly.

She said, "Meet you down" sniffling and licking her lips tensely.

Tony smiled warmly at her. "See you then, Pumpkin" he hasn't called her that in years, Maddie doesn't say anything. She doesn't even smile, that's what hurts Tony the most. He leaves looking stunned; going into Tali's room he finds her playing with her dollies. Tickling her, Tony brings her downstairs; Tali giggles with delight the entire time. Maddie goes into her bathroom and splashes water onto her face, trying to make it look like she didn't cry.

Heading downstairs, Maddie chooses not to meet any of her parent's eyes. Maddie barely touches her food, Tony smiles at his oldest daughter and Ziva keeps on offering to make her something else. She even goes to bed early, with tears shining in Maddie's hazel eyes while emptying her back-pack she stuffs it with; clothes, a few books, and money. Knowing Gibb's address by heart is the easiest part. The hard part is thinking she's going to get away with it.

Tony said he has been going over the spankings throughout the night. Ziva snuggles up beside him in bed. "You would not believe what Maddie said to me tonight after she got spanked. When I told her she was grounded for two weeks and couldn't go to the skate-park for another week"

"What?" Ziva asked tiredly, scratching the back of her neck. What could Maddie have said that was that bad?

"She told me it was bullshit" Tony said recalling exactly what she said to him.

Ziva sits upright and turns on the light. "She did!" she knows Tony is sensitive with his girls sometimes.

"I spanked her again, but I can tell something is bugging her" he added leaning against the head board.

"Did you ask?" Ziva asked softly, thinking about how Maddie has started to get into more and more trouble lately.

"Zi, we asked downstairs and she said, 'it was nothing.' Do you think it's nothing?"

"She must be, feeling angry she got caught. Tony, do you think we're good parents?"

"Yah, I do"

"She's becoming a teenager, we can't stop her" she mused relaxing a little; Tony shuts off their bed side table light and nods.


End file.
